Bravery
by Scarterror The Fallen
Summary: A hero and a villain? How cliché is that? Only one of them knows the others secret and it does tend to blur the lines a bit. SuperheroAU - Hero!Anna & Villain!Elsa
1. Chapter 1

**Extended story from the Elsanna week prompt I did.**

 **Before the events of the prompt.**

* * *

Bravery always came easy to her. The sense of justice spurring her on. She loved doing what she did. She was saving people for goodness sake! Then why…why has it become harder and harder to do what she was destined for?

It was all because of her. Those icy blue eyes and almost white hair. Her perfect lopsided smile and faint dusting of freckles over the bridge of her nose and cheeks. She was perfect. How her eyes lit up when seeing her, it sparkled and looked so happy. How she would see those pearly white teeth when she smiled. How her shoulders would scrunch up as she seemed to straighten her back.

She was utterly in love.

"Anna? Earth to Anna," the girl called as she waved her hand in front of teal eyes. Her voice was smooth and subtly husky. Anna could feel her insides melt.

"I'm here, I'm here, I'm cool," she grinned and took the offered Styrofoam cup with her name on it. It was warm and smelled divine.

"You're holding up the line sweetie," the woman giggled behind her hand and Anna blushed as she moved to the side. Anna watched the next customer scold her for taking so long before rudely ordering his drink. Anna saw the happy barista turn cold. The smile fell from her face and she just stared blankly at the man. After his order was done she shoved it into his hand and scolded him for taking so long to hand over the money.

Anna felt warm inside. Usually the barista was shy, but when it came to other customers being rude to the redhead she'd turn into a different person. She was secretly happy that the blonde barista was reserving her happiness just for her. After a few minutes she scolded as she felt the familiar vibration on her hip. She waved to the barista who frowned and watched her leave.

Anna jogged to a nearby ally and emerged dressed as her alter ego. She sped her way to downtown. She downed her cooling hot chocolate as she ran only being seen as a green blur to onlookers. In no time flat she was standing in front of another super.

"Reindeer King!" she greeted and the blonde man with antlers kept tapping his foot as he glared at her. His Reindeer companion started licking at her face.

"Haha Sven cut that out!" She giggled and RK sighed.

"Speedster you were supposed to be here half an hour ago! How is it that you're seemingly always late?" He scolded and she gave him a bashful smile.

"Irony?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.

"You can be glad you're paired with me today and not one of the others," he scowled and she pouted.

"I'm sorry I was getting some hot coco, you know trying to be normal and blending in! I have to pretend to be a college student, remember?" She stuck out her tongue.

"Oh real mature," he sighed.

"So what's on today's agenda?" She asked as she started to vibrate in place. She really did love her job.

"Today were on robbery duty, hence meeting at the business district," he explained and Anna nodded.

"Those are usually fun, but it can get boring," she pouted before perking up, "do you think we'll encounter Frostbite today?" She grinned up to the man.

"What's your obsession with that villain?" He asked dumbfounded.

"I don't know, she's fun and exciting and actually makes me work," she sighed. He stayed silent for a long while.

"I guess that's true, I mean you could probably handle most petty crimes by yourself," he said scratching his neatly trimmed beard. Anna hummed and leaned against Sven who was happily munching some carrots.

"How are things going with the barista?" He asked smugly and Anna started to blush.

"Her names Elsa and we've talked some and today she called me sweetie!" Anna said blushing slightly as she played with one of her braids.

"In a like you way or you're holding up the line way?" He smirked and she scowled at him.

"Maybe I was holding up the line, what of it?" She countered and he held up his hands.

"Maybe we should change your name to Feisty," he chuckled and she stuck her tongue out at him again. Sven's ears perked up as he looked to the side and RK's body language followed. A split second later alarms went off. Anna sped her way to the building just as the robbers came running out. She stopped in front of them and they skidded to a halt.

"You guys! Don't you know that stealing is a no, no?" she giggled and one of them pulled out a gun. Anna let out a 'whoa' as she held up her hands. Suddenly she was standing beside him and taking the gun away.

"Guns are dangerous you don't want to end up hurting someone do you?" she asked with a smile. Both men looked like they were shaking.

"Speedster!" RK called and threw her a rope. She caught it and sped around the two, tying them up. After making the knot she dusted her hands off and smiled happily.

"Maybe we should let you handle these things alone," RK smiled and Anna gave a thumbs up. The police arrived a few minutes later and while RK was dealing with the robbers Anna took the duffle bags back into the building.

She was about to place them on the counter when the wall closest to her burst open and the temperature dropped considerably. Anna gasped and covered herself from the debris before glaring at the person responsible.

"Frostbite," she growled and the woman laughed. Anna watched her as she slowly landed onto her high heeled boots, light blue wisps of cold setting her down gently. The infamous villain wore her usual navy blue skin tight latex suit; it had a white fur neckline that was dotted with snowflakes. Her mask, reminiscent to that of a fancy ball's mask, covered most of her face.

Anna's eyes however, were drawn to the Villains ample breasts. Her cleavage oddly exposed showing her snow white skin. Speedster could feel herself blush under her mask. She was way too gay for this.

Anna grits her teeth and dropped the duffel bags.

"Not so fast speedy," the villain said as she flicked her wrist, her arm out stretched towards the green blur. Anna let out a sound of surprise as she started slipping on the now ice covered floor. Frostbite flicked her wrist again and Anna felt ice creep up her feet and legs snapping them together. Frostbite smirked and curled her pointer finger in a 'come here' fashion. Anna gasped as she was brought face to face with the ice wielder.

Frostbite smirked as she trailed her eyes over the masked wonder. Anna let out a small whimper as she felt her hands being iced together behind her back. The villain stroked Anna's braids to lay behind her shoulders as she smiled.

"Such a pretty face," she purred and Anna gulped.

"What do you want Frostbite? Were those lousy robbers your new lackeys?" Anna growled trying to gain control somehow.

"Oh silly girl, I don't need anyone to help me with my plans," the woman smirked and a big snow monster walked to stand beside his creator holding the duffle bags.

"They merely made the job easier," Frostbite said as she stroked the hero's bangs to the side and watched them fall back to their original place. She let out a soft chuckle. Anna watched confused as the woman seemed to lose focus as she rested a finger on her purple lips and shake her head while smiling.

"I shall see you at a different time Speedster," she waved and the snow monster picked her up in his free arm and proceeded to carry her out. Anna was powerless to do anything. She had to wait till RK came rushing in. Snow covering his and Sven's bodies.

"Great, she's getting smarter," he grumbled and started hacking at the ice with his ice pick.

"Yea, waited till the only pair that can't stand against her was on duty," Anna grumbled. Once freed, she sat down and checked her shoes.

"I thought the skates were supposed to come out automatically when ice was present under the shoes," Anna growled and stood angrily.

"Maybe you should ask Tinkerbell about that," RK said and Anna sighed. She would have to ask. If the shoes had worked liked they should she'd have had a chance to out speed the ice wielder.

After their shift Anna found herself sitting in her favorite café later that night. The shop was silent with one or two customers. She was back in her civil cloths and trying her very best to understand the gibberish in front of her. Glaciology was not something one should try to study after a rough day and minimal sleep. She sighed and downed the last of her hot chocolate. She was addicted to it, but the barista that had taken over for the night wasn't all that good at making it.

"Fresh cup of the decent kind?"

Anna blinked at the steaming hot mug that was placed beside her. She might have been slouching in an attempt to maybe meld herself into the book in hopes the information would seep into her brain. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"Elsa?" She asked, not believing the blonde was actually there. She giggled as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"The one and only," Elsa said as she sat down next to the redhead. Not across, but next to her!

"Glaciology? Interesting study choice?" Elsa said frowning with a smile. Anna felt her cheeks redden.

"Uh, yea, um, I'm writing a paper! A paper on the, um, the villain! Frostbite is interesting and I'd like to try and understand her powers you know? At my, ah, university I'm taking this minor class in ah, shoot what's it called?" Anna stammered and Elsa just chuckled.

"Cryptozoology?"

"Yes that!"

"You think she's a cryptic?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow looking very amused.

"It's the closest thing I could find; they don't exactly have a class on heroes and villains. What would that even be named? Supertology?" Anna made a quizzical face causing the blonde to laugh. Anna smiled, happy she could get the normally shy girl to laugh so hard the few people in the café were looking at them.

"Oh, Anna, you're really something else. So what is your thesis on our resident super villain?" Elsa asked smiling brightly.

"Well, I'm going with the assumption that she was born with this ability and that it's not some gadget she's made," Anna started.

"What makes you think she was born with it? All the papers I've read say that she must be using cryonic devices," Elsa said as she got comfortable.

"True, but those are just theories, none have been confirmed. It's like with some of the hero's from Armada. They are born with their powers as stated in interviews," Anna explained.

"Oh like Speedster?" Elsa asked smiling and Anna blushed slightly.

"Y-yea, like her. She says she has always been a fast kid, but when she hit puberty something awoke in her genetics and made her go super-fast," Anna said and Elsa nodded.

"I've always had questions regarding that. Would a person's muscles and bones not be able to handle the friction and excretion?" Elsa asked and Anna hummed.

"That's the thing, there isn't a clear explanation, yet she's doing it. Like people may not be able to understand how Frostbite is able to seemingly control ice and snow, she just does," Anna said. Elsa hummed and nodded in thought. Anna took a sip of her drink and smiled at how amazing it was compared to the sludge the other barista gave her.

"So why study Glaciology?" Elsa asked.

"I'm just trying to understand how ice exactly works," Anna said simply and Elsa seemed to understand.

"I like Speedster, she's cute," Elsa said making Anna spit her drink back. The blonde laughed at the look on the girls face.

"Really? I never noticed," Anna said as she wiped her mouth.

"Guess I just like redheads," Elsa winked and Anna felt faint.

"I'll take note of that," she smiled nervously and Elsa bit her lip. Anna's eyes flicked to the clock and jumped up.

"Sorry Elsa, I kind of have to get home, I have uh, class early tomorrow morning and I still have a shit ton of house wok to do," Anna stammered as she packed her things away. She downed her drink as Elsa pouted.

"Hot chocolate tomorrow, usual time?" She asked hopefully and Anna smiled brightly.

"You bet, gotta have my daily fix!" Anna chirped and waved as she exited the café. Once outside and a few blocks down Anna sighed. She totally blew it! Elsa was clearly flirting with her, but her own anxiety messed it up! She slumped her shoulders and her eyes caught the green glint of her uniform trying to peak out from under her civil cloths. A light bulb just went off.

Speedster watched the platinum blonde leave the café. It was already late and the streets weren't all that save even with superhero's present. People would always find a way to do bad things.

She zipped up next to the girl making her gasp and stumble back. Anna's eyes widened and she steadied the girl.

"Sorry so sorry!" She apologized. Elsa stared at Speedster in surprise. Anna chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Let me escort you to your home ma'am, the streets are dangerous," Anna said and Elsa blushed slightly.

"That's very kind of you Speedster, but I'm sure someone else could use your help," she said and Anna pouted.

"Maybe I just want to accompany a pretty girl," she said honestly. Her alter ego was more confident than she usually was.

"Sorry, I'm interested in someone else," Elsa smiled kindly and Anna felt her heart beat faster.

"Ah, then I will not push you, love is a beautiful thing, the greatest power of all," Speedster winked and dashed off a skip in her step.

Meanwhile Elsa just smiled as she watched the green blur fade. She slowly started walking again as she heard shuffling behind her. She rolled her eyes and turned into an alleyway.

"You should have taken the little hero's offered help girly," a greasy man said behind her and she wrapped her arms around herself as she turned to look at him.

"Please don't hurt me," she whimpered and he smirked. He flicked open a knife and neared her. Her eyes flicked to the glinting steel. Elsa flicked her wrist and the man startled.

"What the fuck?" Her growled as he saw ice keep him in place. He looked up angrily to the blonde and paled at her death like stare. Her eyes were glowing brightly and she was snarling.

"You disgust me," she simply said and with another flick of her wrist the man was impaled. He could only gurgle as blood dripped down. A few droplets covered Elsa's cheek and she wiped it off with distaste before just simply walking away leaving a grisly scene to be discovered the next morning.

Anna was staring at the news report on her phone while waiting in line for her daily coco. She couldn't believe that Frostbite at seemingly murdered a random homeless person so close to the time that she was there. She placed the device in her pocket as she came face to face with the smiling barista.

"The usual Anna?" Elsa asked as she grinned.

"Yea, the usual, hey did you see the news?" She asked and Elsa nodded with an affirmative hum.

"Crazy right? I mean I was just passing that alleyway last night, I could have maybe seen it happen if I weren't distracted," Elsa said not looking at the redhead as she wrote Anna's name on the cup.

"Maybe they could have been me if Speedster hadn't stopped me for a chat," Elsa smiled and handed the steaming cup to the girl.

"You met Speedster?" Anna asked trying to sound surprised as she handed her the money.

"Yea, even cuter in person, but I told her I was interested in someone else and she left it at that," Elsa purred as she handed Anna her change.

"Well, I'm glad she distracted you for a bit so you wouldn't be the one impaled last night," Anna smiled and Elsa nodded. The redhead moved to the side so the other customers could have their turn.

How had she managed to just miss Frostbite last night? Where ever the woman went she made the atmosphere cold. Why would she kill someone for no apparent reason? She knew that the villain had killed before, but that was only one time and just when she had started out. There had never been another case in years of her killing again. All Anna knew was that Frostbite just revealed how evil she could be if given the chance. She'd have to be more careful if she still wanted to be alive the next time they fought.

The thought of the villain being capable to kill her or her teammates, made her heart race. She felt scared for the first time in forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Some back story on it's way.**

* * *

"Yo, speedy what's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh ah, thinking about that murder last night," Anna answered truthfully as she swung her legs. The night was calm and silent. Their advantage point made it easier to look over most of the streets. Anna leaned down onto the gargoyle and sighed. Her teammate eyed her as she tightened her grip on her safety line.

"Hey, cheer up, I'm sure there was a reason she killed him, but then again she is a villain," the masked woman said as she rubbed her chin with her free hand.

"Tangle, I'm scared," Anna admitted to the woman. Tangle was one of Anna's closest friends. She could use her hair like a fifth limb and could heal any physical wound. Speedster felt a soft stork on her cheek from one of the woman's locks.

"Hey, if she hurts you, I'll heal you," she smiled. Anna gave her a smile back before bursting out laughing as the woman landed on top of her. Her hair was keeping them from falling off the high church tower.

"Now, no more moping speedy or I won't get us some Chinese," she said and Anna gaped at her.

"Who's the villain now?" She whined and both started laughing again. They listened to the sounds of the night. There was a slight breeze and Anna felt calm. It soothed her thoughts on the ice wielder.

The hero team known as Armada has existed for a good sum of years now, nearly four decades. Its founder, a man called Braveheart, founded the team. His ability being that of super strength. He had long since retired and left the team to the new leader. A Chinese woman known as Dragoness. She led the group of supers now.

Speedster was the youngest and latest to the group. She had always been a big fan of Armada, owning all their merchandise and even a few autographs. Whenever someone asked her what her powers would be if she could chose she'd say super speed. She loved to run and joined all the races her school had. Her training and enthusiasm paid off in having her win most of them.

When she had turned 13 and was training one day on a path in the woods near her house she underestimated the slipperiness of the ground from the previous night's rain. She slipped after taking a wider turn around a bend. In her desperation not to fall and end up breaking something her heart rate skyrocketed. The adrenalin that rushed her system jumpstarted a dormant gene that, like a lightning bolt, shot through her body. The sudden speed increase made her end up at the edge of the city limits.

She was panting and sweating, not believing what just happened, but she was also ecstatic once she realised what happened. The Armada found out not too long after. She had been trying to see how long she could run and in her little experiment caused a slight tornado from her running in circles around a track.

They had been training her ever since and only officially made her part of the team once she was done with school and had turned 18. She had begged them to take her earlier due to Frostbite showing up when she had turned 15, but they didn't want to risk hurting the young hero in training.

The news that day shook Anna heavily. On the screen was a house she assumed but it was a wreck with ice sprouting from it. A helicopter that was hovering above showed a girl around 18 years of age standing shocked at two frozen adult sculptures. The sculptures frozen in mid fear. The girl was surrounded by wisps of blue. The footage faded to black as her head snapped up to the helicopter before a shard of ice shot from her hand towards the camera. From there on all the news could talk about was about the incident and they were calling her Frostbite. They named her a murderer and later on a villain.

Anna remembered the many costume changes the woman went through before settling on her current one. She noticed how the woman's actions turned from hesitant and uncertain to confident and uncaring. The youngster wanted nothing more than to learn about this super villain and why she had turned bad. Her powers could have been used for good. She wanted to know what would make a person shift from good to evil.

Anna thought that maybe she was just scared, but no one wanted to hear that. Even on their first encounter she didn't believe the woman was plain evil. She saw something swirling with hatred in her bright glowing eyes. She saw fear and innocence crying for help.

Anna had been officially apart of Armada for about a month when she had her first encounter with the ice wielder.

 _Speedster was just minding her own business doing small things here and there while the others were on their shifts. She was trying to get to know the people in the city, have them see her as approachable and not just another face. Anna's always been a happy person that didn't mind talking to others. That is to say when she was being Speedster._

 _She was humming as she was passed the business district. The double doors of a bank burst open making her skid to a halt. Snow and icy wind was pelting her. Anna held her arms crossed in front of her face to block the cold as she saw none other than Frostbite emerge. She was laughing and holding a bag. Speedster assumed it was full of money._

 _"_ _Oh, what's this?" The villain purred as she walked over to the young hero. Her heels were clicking on the slowly ice covering ground. Anna couldn't do anything. This was the first time she met the snow wielder in person. She felt dumb struck and for all the horrible puns she felt frozen in place._

 _"_ _Armada found a new pawn? Well aren't you a cutie?" Frostbite smiled and stroked the girl's cheek. Anna blushed and found herself drowning in the villains glowing eyes._

 _"_ _I-I'm not their pawn, I'm their teammate," Anna's voice was shaking. The atmosphere was cold._

 _"_ _You don't look scared for a newbie," Frostbite hummed and tilts her head, her eyes roaming over the hero's uniform. She stroked over Anna's red emblem over her chest and the hero found herself pressing into the touch._

 _"_ _Speedster, such a silly name," the villain smiled before her attention was taken away._

 _"_ _Looks like the cavalry are here, we will meet again speedy," she purred and took off just as the rest of Armada arrived. Anna was just confused. She saw those eyes dim and lose focus when tracing the emblem._

Every time Speedster encountered the villain she saw those eyes lose focus and her glowing eyes would dim. After about seven years of this, something happened that changed their dynamics. Anna noticed that the snow wielder never seemed to actively try hurting her and Speedster would often times be the only one in the end to defeat her. It was a weird day to start with; they were all fighting against her and her snow monsters.

 _Ice and snow littered the place with car alarms going off and a building or two in ruin. Reindeer King was knocked unconscious with Sven keeping a few minor snow monsters away from him. Tangle and Flynn Rider were helping civilians get to safety. Scot's Bow and Dragoness were trying to fight against a two story tall ice golem. Speedster was running circles around Frostbite as the woman tried to immobilize her. The youngest of the group always served as the distraction._

 _"_ _Would you stand still for one second?" Frostbite screamed making a wave of ice erupt from her body in every direction. Her outburst was harsh and irritated. Her face was pure anger, but it snapped into horror as everything went silent after a scream and thud. Everyone stopped and looked to the fading green blur. Frostbite was shaking as she stared down at the crumbled hero. An angry red staining the white snow._

 _"_ _S-speedy?" Frostbite's voice was cracking. None has heard it do that before and the tears spilling from her eyes were new too. None know how to react. The hero was clutching at a shard of ice sticking from her stomach. A whimper left her and Frostbite dropped to her knees next to the girl._

 _"_ _Oh gods what have I done? Speedster I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! You must believe me! Someone help!" Frostbite screamed and Tangle was the first to respond. Her hair pushed the villain away and as her hands glowed._

 _Frostbite stumbled back as Speedster started crying as the ice was removed. Her screams and sobs of pain made the ice wielder shake._

 _"_ _You're a monster!" Flynn Rider screamed as he stood between Tangle and Frostbite._

 _"_ _We knew you were bad, but actually doing this and having the audacity to pretend to be sorry?" He kept yelling and Frostbite held herself as she shook._

 _"_ _I'm sorry!" She sobbed and ran._

 _They didn't see or hear anything from her for over a year._

Speedster never really forgave her for almost killing her. The woman had just disappeared and hadn't even cared that she hurt her. She doesn't remember a lot after the pain. She didn't question why the villain was away for so long. All she knew was that once Frostbite returned her eyes were no longer losing focus. The glowing didn't dim. She hadn't called her speedy anymore.

Until a few days ago that is and she saw her eyes lose focus once more.

"Anna if you keep leaving Earth I'm going to have to start making a separate line for you," Elsa giggled as she held out the cooling cup of hot chocolate. Anna blinked and smiled shyly as she took the cup.

"Sorry, just memories and stuff you know?" Anna whispered as she handed the barista the money.

"Ah, yes, I too get lost in memories," Elsa said as she smiled. Anna noted that it was a rather sad smile. She remembered the first time she had seen the blonde.

She was having a rather crappy day and just wanted to get her favourite drink at her favourite coffee shop.

 _Anna heard the familiar ring of the bell above her head when she entered the café. It seemed to sooth her immediately along with the scent of coffee. She hummed and walked over to the counter. Tilting her head she wondered where the usual barista was. All she saw was the back of a petite female, not the usual tall skinny man. Her heart skipped a beat when the barista turned around._

 _She had the most beautiful blue eyes. Both girls sported the same blush at seeing the other._

 _"_ _C-can I t-take your order m-miss?" The barista stammered and looked to the screen in front of her._

 _"_ _Uh, hot blonde-I mean! Hot chocolate, I meant hot chocolate," Anna wanted the world to swallow her whole then and there. Both their faces reddened even more._

 _"_ _N-name?" The platinum blonde asked._

 _"_ _Anna, what's yours?" The redhead bit her lip. She didn't need to ask that!_

 _"_ _Elsa," the girl breathed and it was the most beautiful name Anna had ever heard._

"Speedster! Why are you so distracted?" Anna blinked and looked to her teammate. When did she leave the shop and change into her uniform?

"Sorry, memories keep playing in my head," she apologized and Flynn Rider rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yea Tangle told me you were thinking about Frostbite killing that man. I know it's been three years since…and I don't blame you for still hating that monster," he said as he rubbed her back. Anna smiled to him weakly.

Flynn Rider had very good agility and the ability to go invisible. Anna suspected that he and Tangle was a couple. She didn't ask them about it because relationships among teammates were off limits.

"Every time I think of that day it hurts," Anna said as she placed her hand over her tummy. There was a large blemish from where the ice shard had pierced her. If it weren't for Tangle and her ability to heal she would have died right there.

"That's when I started hating her as much as the rest of you," she admitted and Flynn looked down.

"I know you had hopes of her turning a new leaf," he said and they looked out over the busy streets of the city.

"Once a villain always a villain," Anna said, that's what they kept telling her when she tried to explain that Frostbite just needed to be talked to.

"You know speedy, Tangle and I wanted to believe it too. That she could be reasoned with, but when we saw what she did to you and we almost lost you, even we turned our backs on the thought that she could change," he said and Anna looked towards him.

"Excuse me!" Both looked to where the voice was coming from. They jumped down from their perches and landed in front a rather old looking lady.

"What can we do for you ma'am?" Flynn asked and the lady pointed took his hand.

"Oh you must help me, my kitten you see, she ran up a tree and now I can't get her down," she explained as she led him away. Anna smiled as she watched. She would hold post till her returned.

"You have a beautiful smile, you know that?"

Anna's head wiped to her side as she felt the drop in temperature. She growled as she looked towards the woman she hated.

"Frostbite," Speedster growled and the villain held up her hands.

"I'm not here to fight," she said and took a step back.

"And why should I believe you?" She growled, but stopped as she saw those glowing eyes dim.

"I guess you shouldn't, you have every right not to. I guess I just wanted to see you without Armada harassing me," Frostbite said and Anna frowned at how the woman rubbed her arm.

"Armada harassing you? That's rich! You're the one harassing the citizens of Arendelle," Speedster growled and took up a fighting stance.

"And what has the citizens of Arendelle done for me?" Frostbite growled as a strong wind picked up.

"They called me a murderer! I was a scared 18 year old that lashed out at her abusive parents! They didn't care about my reasons for doing what I did. All they could focus on was the outcome of what happened not the reason it happened," Frostbite got angrier and Anna saw snowflakes starting to mix with the wind. The villains eyes were glowing brightly and she started lifting off the ground.

"If a monster is all they see, then a monster is what I will be!" She growled and moved her hands over the ground. A snow golem grew from the collecting snow and Anna felt terrified. She didn't want this to happen again.

She felt ice creep up her feet, but the skates popped out before she was immobilized. She skated around the confused villain and elbowed her spine between her shoulder blades. Frostbite cursed and lost her concentration as she stumbled. She almost crumbled to the ground much like her monster was doing now. Speedster kicked the back of her knees before pressing her knee onto the place she had struck her in the back.

"Fuck that hurts!" Frostbite growled and Anna pressed harder.

"Know what else hurts? The place you stabbed me!" Anna growled back. Frostbite gripped the foot by her head and ice crept up the hero's leg. She yanked making speedy drop to the ground beside her. She then pinned the girl down as more snow and wind started swirling.

"It was an accident!" Frostbite yelled and the two started wrestling for who got to pin who.

"You almost killed me!" Anna snarled and pinned the villain to the ground.

"I called for help!" Frostbite countered, pinning the redhead down.

"Bull fucking shit!" Anna growled and pinned her again. They struggled some more before Frostbite pushed the younger girl away with a hand to her chest and a blast of snow. Speedy growled and stood from the snow mound shaking the cold snow off, but the villain was nowhere to be seen.

"Speedster, are you okay?" Flynn asked frantic as he rushed over. He started looking all over her body for any damages.

"I'm fine, just cold," Anna grumbled.

"What happened?" He asked looking to the melting snow.

"I don't know exactly. Frostbite and I had words and proceeded to act like two kids on the playground," she growled as the cold started to go away. She sighed at the frown on his face.

"We didn't exactly use our powers to fight, it looked more like wrestling," she said and he shook his head.

"You two could never have a normal encounter," he sighed. It was true. Their fights when alone were anything but the usual super power struggle. It was like they forgot they had abilities to their disposal most of the times.

"Today has just been a weird day," Anna said rubbing her face. She needed sleep…and some more hot chocolate.

"Why so glum?" Anna blinked and looked up from where she was nursing her steaming mug of chocolaty goodness. Elsa was in her uniform. Her head was tilted and she looked concerned.

"Just tired," she said and took a sip of her drink. Elsa sat across from her. She hesitated before placing her hands over the redheads as she still clutched the mug. Anna noticed how cold her hands were.

"Maybe you should get a good night's rest," Elsa said and stroked her thumbs over the girls hands.

"I can try, but I make no promises," Anna smiled and Elsa smiled back. She watched the redhead drink the rest of her hot coco as she bit her lip.

"Don't make me take you home with me and force you to sleep," she said and Anna all but spit out her drink as he cheeks flushed.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Anna sounded mortified as she grabbed a few napkins and cleaned the table. Elsa just laughed as she took out her apron and cleaned herself.

"You're such a cutie," Elsa smiled and Anna looked into those blue eyes. Her ears were ringing and she felt like she just saw the ice blue of the woman's eyes for the first time.

They looked so familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

**!AN! This story is different from the prompt now due to actually working on it and the prompt will only now serve as my basis for this. I repeat...THIS IS DIFFERENT FROM THE PROMPT!**

 **Tried explaining a few things here, it makes sense in my brain...**

 **Also this says I have more words than what I have on Word...tried reading through it, but cant find why there is suddenly almost 100 more words...I'm scared...**

* * *

Teal eyes searched ice blue. It was intense and the hardening of the teal eyes made the icy ones shimmer in slight fear. Delicately plucked eyebrows scrunch together in worry as the others frown.

"Anna, if you keep boring into my eyes like this you'll start seeing the back of my skull," Elsa says, a hint of laughter and a hint of nervousness. Anna blinked and shook her head.

She didn't see the storm in those eyes. She didn't see the innocence screaming for help. She just saw pure happiness with a hint of worry.

"Sorry Elsa, you know what they say! The eyes are the doors to the soul," Anna chuckles as she rubs the back of her neck. The café is surprisingly silent, probably due to it being close to midnight.

"Why are you working so late?" The redhead asked and Elsa smiled as she continued to clean a few mugs.

"I could ask you why you're still even awake," she chides back and Anna smiled.

"I have odd hours of productivity," Anna shrugs and Elsa hums.

"That's not healthy," she says and Anna sighs.

"I know, but sometimes it can't be helped, you on the other hand always seem to be awake," Anna says as she leans onto the counter more and Elsa's hands stop. She placed the mug down she was busy with. It was her turn to look intently into the redheads eyes. Anna feels her inner being rattle at being stared at so intently and she understands why the older woman didn't like it.

"I have insomnia," Elsa says and it's the most normal thing she's heard in a long time. Anna blinks, once then twice.

"Wow, I actually would not have thought that. I mean, you don't have circles under your eyes, unless your makeup skills are amazing," Anna chuckles as she rubs the back of her neck. Elsa smiles softly as she places the mugs away.

"My makeup skills are amazing, thank you," Elsa says and starts making Anna a new cup of hot chocolate after seeing her mug empty for over an hour.

"Okay I got to ask, why are you working as a barista anyway? I mean you are older than me right? Like I mean, I'm already in my late twenties," Anna asks as she rocks on her feet while holding onto the counter.

"Well, let's just say that, I have enough money to keep me from working, but I like keeping busy. I don't intend to lose my mind before I've turned at least sixty," she chuckles and moves the mug to the redhead. Anna laughs at that making the blonde smile more, her eyes softening.

After Anna's laughter stops she rests her hand over her tummy and groans. Elsa's eyes turn to worry and slight panic.

"Sorry, shouldn't laugh so much," Anna says as she gives the barista a shaky smile.

"Wh-what happened?" Elsa asked and it was the first time since they met that Anna heard her stutter like that.

"Just a little accident that happened, oh…I don't know…three years ago? Still hurts sometimes, usually when it's cold," Anna said as she waved it off and took the hot mug into her hands. Elsa's eyes turned sad as she looked down; fiddling with the cloth she used to rub down the mugs.

"Remember that incident with Speedster about three years ago?" Elsa asked softly and Anna nodded.

"Yea it was horrific, that monster almost killed her," Anna growled softly as she glared down at her beverage, missing the flinch from the barista. Elsa could feel tears prick the corners of her eyes.

"Are you sure that's what she wanted to do?" Elsa asked softly and Anna blinked looking up to her.

"Elsa, Frostbite is a murderer, I don't think she'd think twice about killing a super," Anna said, slightly irked.

"Then she would have done it by now wouldn't she? It just doesn't add up, I mean, if it's that easy then why hasn't she killed one of them?" Elsa was gritting her teeth, her hold on the cloth tightening. Anna couldn't see it but ice was starting to creep out from under the baristas feet.

Anna reached out to touch the woman's shaking hands, but gasped as it was slapped away. Elsa blinked and saw the surprise and hurt in the redhead's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry I just…I'm tired," Elsa said as she moved to the back of the store, entering into the employee's only room. Anna rubbed her hand and looked down. She wasn't sure about what just happened, but she knew it was time to leave. She downed her hot chocolate and left the money on the counter before walking out. The air was slightly chilly and her old injury made her flinch slightly.

Anna slipped into her alter ego. A faint green blur made its way to the Armada base, but to her she wasn't running. She felt like she was walking. This being her normal speed now. Things didn't move in slow motion for her, they moved as they always did. She could just speed herself up. She's had countless people ask her how she views the world when going fast. She would try to explain that the concept of time still applied to her. That time didn't stop when she went a certain speed.

If she traveled at a 500mph and someone timed her arrival at a destination before shooting a gun at the place she would be, she wouldn't be able to dodge it. It would still hit her. Like a sniper shooting a running victim. She was fast, but she couldn't in that essence control time to slow down. It wasn't like she was running at the speed of light, which would be disastrous.

 _Time does not slow down for you as you approach light speed. From your perspective, time passes normally. Instead, you observe time to be slowing for all other objects that you are moving relative to. Time dilation does not happen only when you travel near light speed._

Elsa on the other hand had taken the rest of her shift off. This time she left through the front door instead out the back. She didn't feel like becoming Frostbite, so she walked home in the darkness surrounding her. The dark didn't scare her, nothing could scare her. Or so she thought. The only time she'd ever been scared was when she saw red stain white. How the blue shard of ice looked purple from the blood. The worst part was that Elsa _felt_ it.

She could feel the warm blood on her ice and snow. It made her want to throw up. How the girl's muscles were pulsing around the shard as more and more blood poured onto the snow under her. She felt the girl's life force. It was warm, scolding and for the first time Elsa was terrified of her own powers. Of what she had become.

She had spent that time away after the incident to reflect on everything she's done. She was certain the girl would be dead and that the guilt of that immobilized her. Her powers refused to work other than react to her emotions, but even then it was only a frozen over room with snowflakes suspended in the air. She hadn't intended to hurt the one person she cared for. Why she cared for the young hero was beyond her. She felt a kind of tug to her. Like everything could and would be fine.

When she heard the news that the Speedster was fine and had fully recovered she felt her heart beat once more. She wanted to go to her and tell her everything. How sorry she was and how she would do anything to clear her name.

But then she heard what the redhead thought of her. Called her a monster. Elsa rubbed her eyes as the news report from that day haunted her vision.

 _Speedster was standing in front of the Armada base as the reporters stood with their mikes to the girl._

 _"Frostbite is without a doubt the most dangerous villain out there. She will not hesitate to kill if given the chance. I was lucky enough to survive, thanks to Tangle and the rest of Armada. Frostbite is a monster that needs to be brought to justice once and for all."_

Elsa felt her heart shatter and break once more like glass. The suspended snowflakes dropped to the floor. She felt nothing. She was numb. Her powers seemed to just give up; she didn't feel like living anymore. It took her year to return to society.

Something in her had snapped. Much like that day that cemented her role in life. She was aware of who she was as Frostbite and who she was as Elsa. It seemed like two different people. The cruel Frostbite emerging when her psyche was at its most fragile. It was like a coping response. Like that movie _The Ward,_ except she's aware, she knows.

She let Frostbite do things and sat in the back watching, but the more she fought with Speedster, the more Frostbite was losing her hold. Even her darkness cared for the woman, even if she had broken her heart. After almost another two years she wanted to change. Wanted to be better, it took her a while but she managed to make an identity for herself. Love makes a person do strange things.

She got a job and then on her first day she met her.

 _Anna._

God she loved that name, it made her melt. Elsa knew. She knew this girl was Speedster the moment she saw those teal eyes. They were too unique to be on two redheads with the same hairstyle. One difference was that Anna had a white streak in her hair where Speedster didn't. Her hopes faltered until a few days ago. It was rare that Frostbite and Speedster where alone without another super.

She had taken that opportunity to have the girl as close as possible. She let her hands stroke her hair and there…there it was, neatly hidden between her hair was that white streak. Frostbite let Elsa come through and stroke her bangs. Allowed her to smile. She saw the darkness inside her mind smile to her like a loyal dog that just got praise from its master.

Elsa knows this sounds all very crazy, but she had developed this shadowy creature once her powers started to manifest and her parents, mainly her father became abusive. They had punished her if she slipped up just a little, but she knew. She knew they were just scared of her. With reason. She had ended up killing them after all.

It was an accident really. She had come out to them that she liked girls and the outraged in her father's eyes and the raise of his hand made the shadow leap forward and take over her mind. It shoved her back and she was too scared to do anything. The shadow acted like a caged animal. Scared and angry, so it lashed out to protect her. Taking the name Frostbite once the media started calling her that.

Everything was fine until her first encounter with the Speedster. She was confused as to why the darkness seemingly frozen once face to face with the hero. It didn't take her too long to realise that out of everyone she's met, Speedster was the only one that had neither fear nor hatred in her eyes. She looked curious and maybe even a little sad.

Both Elsa and the shadow slowly fell in love. The girl was pure of heart and genuinely wanted to help. She was more understanding than just seeking justice. She was a true hero.

Although Elsa didn't know anymore. Speedster looked at her with anger and hatred. Even Anna seemed to hate Frostbite. Elsa felt alone. She loved both sides of the girl, but she only seemed to like Elsa and not Frostbite. Who was she kidding? No one would ever like Frostbite. She was evil and stole and killed.

Elsa was tired. She didn't have the energy to undress from her work uniform before just collapsing on her bed. Her sleep was restless and lonely like many other nights. Her open floor loft only had a queen sized bed in the middle. Ice shards stuck out angrily and snowflakes were suspended in the air.

 **~Bravery~**

Anna frowned as she noticed that Elsa wasn't in her usual spot behind the counter. She had come especially in the afternoon to give the woman time to sleep. She stood in line anyway, even if it was taking abnormally long. Anna groaned and started tapping her foot. Her patience had always been short due to her speedy-ness. It was a curse that she tried to live with.

"I'm here, I'm here! I'm sorry, I'm late!"

Anna blinked and turned her head to see the blonde rush into the store while tying her apron around her and taking her spot behind the counter once more, pushing the other man out the way. Elsa sighed and put on her smile as she looked to the next costumer, which happened to be Anna.

"Oh, Um, hey," Elsa said as she started filling the redheads usual order.

"Hey Elsa, I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't really mean what I said. The pain makes me a little unreasonable," Anna apologized as she tucked some hair in behind her ear. Elsa noticed that there wasn't even any to tuck behind it. Her hair was always perfectly styled into her braids.

"It's fine, you're entitled to your own opinion," Elsa whispered as she handed the girl her usual. Anna wanted to say more but her communications device vibrated.

"I'm still sorry," she said and paid before rushing out. Elsa just ran a hand through her hair and continued to work.

Anna quickly changed into her outfit before heading to the city centre. On her way there something felt off. It was getting warmer the closer she got. Once she saw what it was she stopped in her tracks. There flouting in the sky in the centre of town was a man on fire.

Speedster cursed. First one that controlled the cold and now one that controlled the heat. What was it with their city and elemental super villains? Then something scary crossed her mind. Where they working together? No, Frostbite has always been a sort of lone wolf.

She rushed to her teammates.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked.

"He came out of nowhere. Says he's from the south and plans on destroying the city if we don't pay him," Tangle said.

"Before he does that he challenged us to defeat him," Flynn added.

"Say's he's never been defeated before and it would be his pleasure to add another city to his name," Reindeer King said as Sven huffed and stomped his hoof.

"Calls himself, Fire Isle," Dragoness said calmly, her eyes studying him.

"We don't have anything to fight against fire, all our tactics and devices were created for Frostbite," Scots Bow growled.

"Reindeer King! Go to Armada base and help Tinkerbell come up with a few gadgets," Dragoness said and he saluted before getting on Sven and setting off. Dragoness turned to Anna.

"Speedster, I'm going to ask you to do something you might not like," she said and Anna frowned.

"I need you to find Frostbite; she might be able to help. Out all of us you are the only one that can reason with her," she said and Anna glared at their leader.

"No, we can do this ourselves!" She growled.

"Speedy please, fire is out of our expertise," Tangle said as she rested a hand on the younger girls shoulder.

"He's giving us three hours to come up with a plan, Tinkerbell and Reindeer King have their assignments and now you have yours. The rest of us are going to evacuate the city," Dragoness said and Anna gave a grunt.

"I don't like this, but fine, I'm asking her once and if she says no then I'm coming back," she said and the woman sighed.

"Fine, at least we tried," she said.

"Now go lass!" Scots bow shouted and Speedster took off.

She had no idea where to find the ice wielder. She doubted the villain would even help them.

Meanwhile Elsa and the rest of the café saw the news. It showed the man on fire laughing as Armada was scrambling about. She watched as people stared in horror before slipping out to the back alleyway. With a wave of her hand she changed into Frostbite and headed to the city center.

Once there she saw Scots Bow run towards her. She lifted her glowing hands to strike, but the woman held up her own hands to show she wasn't carrying her bow.

"Speedster went looking for ya!" She hissed and Elsa eyed the woman. She was about to ask why when a rush of wind made them turn to look at said hero.

"Frostbite, thank god, we kind of need your help, I mean look at him!" She said waving her hands to the man.

"Why should I help you?" Frostbite growled as she took a step back.

"Fire is weak to cold," Anna said and Elsa shook her head.

"No it's weak to water, I do ice and snow, he'll just melt them," she growled and Anna sighed.

"Come on, you can like create a snow storm or something! Snuff him!" She pleaded.

"No! God, how dense are you people! We don't even know how extreme his power is! Besides why would I want to help you or Arendelle for that matter? I hate you all!" she shouted and lifted into the hair just out of Speedsters reach.

"Frostbite please!" She didn't want to beg, god she didn't want to beg, but this as her home.

"No, do it yourself, I'm a monster remember? A murderer. For all you know I'll just help him," she hissed and Anna's eyes widened. Frostbite tisked and moved away. Anna felt powerless.

* * *

 **Thanks to all the guest reviewers, you make my day so much better.**

 **The others, thanks too you too, but I do respond to you all anyway, still thank you.**

 **One quick note to a guest reviewer that goes by MD, you made me laugh out loud while at work, thanks.**

 **X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took a while...**

* * *

Everything seemed to play out like it did in the movies. Armada was helping people get out of the city. Tinkerbell and Reindeer King were working hard on making dry ice arrows for Scots Bow, a spray for Tangle's hair to with stand fire, even some small bomb like dry ice devices that Flynn Rider could use. They were working hard and fast.

Frostbite just watched and listened to the commotion as she headed back to her loft. She couldn't care less for the people of Arendelle. What had they done for her anyway?

By the time she reached her loft the district was already abandoned. Not a single soul in sight. She entered into her loft and there was a huge explosion. It shook the ground and Elsa stumbled. She stared out her window at the Arendelle tower crumbling to the ground. She started pacing around as she flung the mask to the side and ran her hands through her hair.

 _We should help them._

 ** _They can help themselves._**

 _This is our home too._

 ** _We can find another home._**

 _What about Anna?_

 ** _What about her?! She hates us!_**

 _She hates you._

 ** _By proxy that includes you._**

 _She doesn't know were the same person._

 ** _Ever think how she would react if she found out?_**

 _No…_

 ** _Just let me deal with this, I've kept us alive this far haven't I?_**

 _By doing what? Murdering others?_

 ** _Things happen and the best way to permanently get rid of a problem is to kill it._**

 _So if Speedster, and by that Anna, is now a problem do we kill her too?_

 ** _…_**

 _That's what I thought._

 ** _Elsa please-_**

 _No Frostbite, it's time I took charge. I'm not losing the one person I care about in this crappy world._

 ** _Fine, but just go to observe. They're hero's remember. Hero's always win._**

 _Let's hope that statement stays true._

Elsa sighed and retrieved her mask. She could go as Elsa, but that would only make Speedster want to get her out the city. She could go as Frostbite, but that might just distract them.

 _~Meanwhile~_

As the Arendelle tower collapsed Speedster watched in horror as two sevenths of their team gets trapped. She had just enough time to remove the few civilians that were still in the tower.

"What's the big deal? You said three hours!" Flynn Rider yelled at the laughing villain.

"What can I say? I grew bored," he smirked and dusted his hands off as he looked to the damage he'd done.

"Besides, did you really think I was going to keep my word?" He smiled cruelly and blasted a few fire balls at Flynn.

He managed to dodge out the way and turn invisible.

"Oh! That's nifty! Should be interesting," Fire Isle smiled as he landed on the ground.

"Let's see how you handle this," he slams his hand down on the ground making a wave of fire ripple outward. His eyes watched carefully to the direction he saw the man dodge. The smoke from the fire curled around something and Fire Isle smiled.

"Gotcha!" He said and held out a hand to the smoky figure. Fire spewed from his palm like a flame thrower. Flynn dodged as best he could but the heat from the fire was too much.

Speedster hurriedly got the last of the people out the way before running to the villain. She knocked his arm and he cursed as he held it. Anna did it a few more times. She sped past him, knocking in different places. Fire Isle got angry real quick and lit himself on fire. Anna stopped in front of him.

"Coward," she hisses and he chuckles.

"A coward am I? Fine, I'll play along. Send me your strongest hero and I'll fight him…or her bare handed. No powers, promise, and if he or she can beat me, I'll leave," Fire Isle smiles and snuffs his flames.

Anna went to retort, but was cut off by Reindeer King.

"That would be me, put your money where your mouth is," he growls and cracks his knuckles. Anna growls and sets off to keep evacuating the city. She watched as Tangle tried her best to heal Flynn from the burns he's received, parts of his uniform singes beyond repair. Sven headed to the crumbled building to try and move the rubble away to get to the other two supers.

Reindeer King and Fire Isle circle one another like boxers in a ring. They eyed the other, looking for an opening. Both attacked at the same time. They were throwing punches and dodging them, looking like they had trained together. Reindeer King managed to get in a lucky shot, knocking Fire Isle's breath out his lungs. As he doubled over and the antler man loomed over him he thrust his head up. It connected with the man's chin making his head snap back and stumble. Fire Isle jumped toward the larger man in a pounce. He smirked and lit his fist on fire before punching Reindeer King in the stomach making him bend forward cursing. This gave Fire Isle the opportunity to give the man an upper cut.

Speedster gasped as she stopped just in time to see this happen. Fire Isle gripped the man's antlers, placed a boot on his chest and start to pull.

"Stop!" Anna yelled and Fire Isle lit his hands on fire to stop her. He gave her a cruel smile as he snapped the Reindeer Kings antlers. It was a sickening crack like wood being twisted to splinter.

"These would make nice trophies don't you think speedy?" Fire Isle smirked as he held the antlers above his head. Anna grit her teeth.

"It's Speedster!" She growled and dashed towards him, but he set himself aflame just as she reached him. She sped around him and cursed as she starts to pat down a few small flames on her suit. Due to her suit being able to with stand her friction it was a lot more fire proof than the others. His fire must be able to reach a very high temperature if it could make it catch fire.

"Speedster, speedy, cutie, what's it matter? You're going to die anyway," he chuckled and threw the antlers to the side.

"Or…you could always join me, we'd be hot together," he smiled and Anna pulls her face in disgust.

"Ew, I'd rather be with Frostbite, at least she has class," Anna said and dodged a fire ball. She watched him throw another up in the air and catch it like a ball.

"Frostbite eh? Is she your villain? Where is she anyway? I bet she's scared of a little heat, scared I'll melt her," he smiles and raises both his arms above himself. Anna watches as a ball of fire starts growing and her eyes widen.

"Speedster! You'll have to cut off his oxygen intake!" Tangle yells as she drags Reindeer King towards her and Flynn.

"Last time I did the tornado I almost died!" Anna yells back, but curses as the heat from the growing fire ball washes over her. She'd have to do this, ever fibber in her being was screaming at her not to, but she was a hero. She'd give her life to save others.

Anna set off; she kept her gaze straight as she worked on moving as fast and close to him as she could. She heard him ask what she was doing, but she just moved faster. It wasn't long till the heat started to die down and he started to cough.

"What…are you…d-doing?" He asked again as he dropped to his knee. He was wheezing for breath as he gripped his chest.

"Don't…do this…hero's don't…kill," he choked out and that was enough to make her waver. He was right, if she continued this he would suffocate. The minor distraction was enough for Fire Isle to slam his fist into the ground. A huge fire wall spread out and Anna turned to look at it. Her legs were on auto, she couldn't change her direction. She braced herself for the enveloping heat.

There was no warmth.

There was no pain.

There was only cold.

Anna blinked her eyes open and found her feet frozen together. To her side she saw an ice wall shaped like a tidal wave, curling toward her. The air was cold and snowflakes drifted.

"What the fuck?" Fire Isle said as he took a step back. Anna gasped at the figure standing in the gaping hole in the ice wall that the fire had melted away. Her brain screamed that it was Frostbite, but her eyes didn't believe this was the same person.

The ice wielders arms were covered in ice, her hands looking like big claws. Her hair was even frozen over to form horn like spikes. Her outfit no longer the latex it once was but pure ice. The woman stood like a human-animal hybrid. She was seething and growling. Her head twitched to Speedster and the girl gasped. Her eyes were pure glowing blue orbs, crystal like ice spread over her face like a make shift animal mask, with ice fangs sticking out.

Frostbite twitched back to the fire user. Fire Isle jumped and stumbled back, still catching his breath. He looked scared.

"Mine!" The creature growled and pounced towards the man. He lifted a hand covered in fire. The fire ball he had blasted to her only made her take a step back as smoke rose where it struck. Frostbite roared at him and her claws grew as the ice mask took on a more wolf like form. The angrier he was making her the more animal like she was turning, Speedster noticed.

An ice fist rushed the fire wielder and he caught it, his own had still on fire. He smiled briefly at seeing the ice melt, but it fell as a sizzle rang through the air. He screamed and pulled his hand away. It was turning blue and black. The blue ice covering the woman was turning white. Anna realised she was turning herself into dry ice.

Fire Isle lit himself on fire and the two elementals started fighting. Every connection Frostbite made left a snuffed mark on the flame body. Frostbite was seemingly playing with him and she was growing bored quickly. She pinned him to the ground only parts of him were still on fire. Speedster watched as the ice villain started beating the fire villain into the ground. She watched as the fire died and the body went limp, but the ice wielder was still going at it.

"Frostbite! Stop, he's dead!" She called and she saw the creature stop. A bloody ice fist raised in the air to strike. She was panting, practically heaving. Anna felt the ice around her feet melt away and she rushed to the scene. She wanted to throw up. There was nothing left of his head, just a big blood splat where it should be. She had to step away and lose her stomach contents.

Frostbite moved and stood next to Speedster. She was panting as her arms just hang at her sides. Anna watched those glowing orbs, it was like they were staring at nothing. The creature was swaying slightly and giving slight twitches.

Anna wanted to cry. She wanted to say she was sorry. She wanted to apologize that this woman had been driven to this state.

Anne pulled off her gloves and stroked over the woman's cheeks. The white ice turned blue again as her hands neared her. She saw those blue orbs dim and flicker before returning back to those blue eyes she came to know.

"It's okay, I'm okay," Anna sniffed as tears formed in her eyes. The ice started to melt and her hands met the cold skin under it. Anna's breath hitched as she saw a familiar face look to her.

"Oh, Elsa," Anna whispered and the woman's eyes fluttered. Tears ran down the hero's face.

"Anna?" The now naked barista rasped out before her body gave way and she slumped over the hero. Anna held her, stumbling slightly. New tears streamed down her face as she couldn't feel the villain's heartbeat from where her chest was pressing against her. She moved her just enough to get a good look. She gasped. Where Fire Isle's fire ball had hit was a large angry scorch wound over her right chest and shoulder.

"Tangle!" Speedster yelled in panic. The hero ran towards the redhead as she placed the woman's body down on the snow. Tangle's hands glowed as she moved them over the burn marks. Speedster moved to get something to cover the woman.

"It's going to leave a faint mark, but I don't know if she'll make it, I can't find a reason as to why her heart isn't beating," Tangle said and Anna gasped.

"We should get her to the base," Anna said and Tangle looked to her frowning.

"She's a villain," she said and Anna almost growled.

"One that just saved all our asses and the city!"

Tangle flinched and looked down.

"Damn it Tangle…" Anna said as she took off her mask and rubbed her eyes. All the tears had made the mask uncomfortable.

"You don't understand…I didn't understand at first, but when I saw her eyes…she…she didn't look angry. She didn't look like she wanted to hurt the rest of us. She looked at me Tangle…she looked me in the eyes and all I saw was pure relieve and happiness that I was fine and she didn't call me speedy…she didn't call me cutie…she called me by my real name. She's known my real identity and she chose to do nothing with it. What kind of villain would do that?" Anna was sobbing, her body was shaking like a leave. Tangle stood and took a few steps away.

Anna leaned over the snow wielders body and sobbed. Her cries were the only sound in the silent air. The rubble at the collapsed tower shook and a few slabs moved away. Scots Bow was under Dragonesses arm holding her up as she carried her out. They were both dirty and bruised. Dragoness was glowing, but it flickered and faded as she collapsed onto the ground.

"Oi, glad her dragon spirit thingy held out that long eh?" Scots Bow whistled as she dropped next to their leader.

"Did we win?" Dragoness asked as she panted and was only greeted with a loud painful wail from Anna. Dragoness jumped to her feet and wobbled slightly before moving over to Speedster.

"A civilian got hurt?" She asked and grimaced at seeing the bloody and dead Fire Isle.

"That's Frostbite," Tangle said softly as she held herself, "she's the only reason we won…" the healer added as she looked away.

"Is she…" Scots Bow trailed off as she joined them and Tangle nodded.

"Can't find a heartbeat," she explained.

"Oh lass…" Scots Bow said softly. Dragoness stopped her from going closer.

"Let her grieve, it's the least we could do," Dragoness whispered. Everyone just listened to the sound of a heart breaking.

* * *

 **Please don't hate me...**


	5. Chapter 5

***stares at the words* I don't know how I feel about this...something seems off...**

* * *

 _"Elsa?"_

 _Scared teal eyes were all she saw. Her breathing was laboured like she had ran a dozen marathons, yet her body was buzzing with energy._

 _"Elsa how could you?"_

 _She frowned, what was the redhead talking about? She didn't understand._

 _"I trusted you!"_

 _Her eyes widened as she looked around. The city looked like a frozen wasteland._

 _"You murdered them all!"_

 _Blood covered most of the snow surrounding them. It was gruesome. Most of Armada was dead._

 _"You're a monster!"_

 _Her head snapped to the girl as tears streamed down her face. No, no she wasn't! She didn't do this!_

 _"You're an animal!"_

 _She looked down to her hands. They were covered in blood, positively dripping. She started to shake. No, no there must be a mistake! She wanted to tell Anna that, but her voice wouldn't come out. She had no voice._

 _"I hate you!"_

 _She crumbled to the ground. She wanted the redhead to stop, but she kept repeating how much she hated her and that she was a monster. The shouting eventually stopped and she could feel herself drift off into a sleepless slumber._

 _She felt herself drift in what seemed like a black abyss with the consistency of water. Her hair tickled her as it flowed freely around her. She blinked her eyes open and tried to look around. Darkness surrounded her._

 _"Elsa," a voice spoke above her and she looked in front of herself again. A creature with glowing blue mist for eyes was floating above her. It's skin looked like a mix of ice and snow, transparent yet real. She noticed the misty wisps that flowed around it._

 _"Elsa, it's time to make peace now," it said, its voice echoing yet it was soothing. It reached its arms out to her and she found herself embracing the ethereal creature. A bright white light flickered before blinding her._

"She's waking up!"

"Someone call Speedster!"

"Fuck the one moment that girl isn't here!"

Elsa groaned and tried shaking her head to get the fuzziness away, but she felt lethargic. There was a gust of wind and Elsa managed to open her eyes to see watery teal looking at her.

"Elsa! You're okay! Thank the heavens!" The redhead cried as she draped her body over her. Elsa let out a groan and the girl jumped up. She apologised profusely, but stopped at the confused yet frightened look she received.

"Elsa?" Anna asked worried.

"Y-you're not mad at me?" She whispered out unsurely. Anna's eyes softened as she hugged the woman close.

"You saved us," she smiled.

"I-I did?" Elsa asked. That didn't seem right. She remembered Anna being angry and that the city was covered in ice and that Armada was dead.

"Yes, alright you did go overboard in killing Fire Isle, but we're all fine and the city is fine," Anna smiled as she sat on the bed to Elsa's side. Elsa took a moment to take that in.

"You're fine?" She asked and the redhead nodded. She stood and gave a twirl.

"See? I'm as fine as ever," She chuckled and Elsa pulled her into a tight hug. Anna yelped at the sudden movement, but relaxed as she felt the woman's arms wrap around her. They enjoyed the others close proximity till Elsa spoke again.

"Anna?"

"Yes Elsa?"

"Why am I naked?"

It took the redhead several seconds to process this before she jumped up and rushed around to retrieve cloths for the older woman. Elsa had been kept in a special medical bed that Tinkerbelle had designed for the supers. She had worked with Tangle's ability to heal to create the bay to heal all wounds on a super's body, for cases where Tangle was unavailable or if she herself was hurt.

Anna helped Elsa to their kitchen area and made her sit while she got her some food. The ice wielder was still a little confused. Her dream felt so real. She held her head while Anna was busy. Something felt different and it took her several more minutes to realise why.

"Elsa what's wrong?" Anna asked as she placed a plate down in front the woman. Elsa looked up to her. The redhead noticed the confusion in her eyes but they were clouded with realisation.

"My thoughts…their…silent," Elsa admitted and ran her hands through her hair, pulling her bangs down over her face.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked as she sat beside the woman.

"I-I can't hear her," Elsa whispered, she sounded near tears.

"Hear who?"

"Frostbite," Elsa sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"Wait, Frostbite talks to you? Elsa, is Frostbite like separate person?" Anna asked. The implications were both terrifying and somewhat relieving. If the two were separate then they couldn't fault Elsa for Frostbites crimes.

"It's…hard to explain I guess. I haven't…I…" Elsa seemed to curl into herself. She looked extra shy. Her forwardness was gone, she wasn't confident anymore. It was like their first meeting all over again. Was this Elsa's true nature? Shy-ness? Introverted-ness? Anna reached out to place a hand on the woman's shoulder and she flinched.

Anna blinked and watched as Elsa curled into herself, cowering away from the touch. Her protectiveness screams in her ears. Something wasn't right. Her mind raced a mile a minute before something clicked inside her.

 _"I was a scared 18 year old that lashed out at her abusive parents!"_

 _Abusive parents._

 _Abuse._

Anna studied her body language. She was curled into herself, her hair in her face and she wasn't touching the food despite being in a slight coma for several days. She had noticed scars on the woman's body; they were old and mostly faded. The x-rays they had taken showed several broken bones that had been set years ago. At first Anna thought they were just from all the fighting they've been doing. It wasn't uncommon for them to get hurt, but they were never fatal or long lasting. Well except that one injury Anna sustained.

Her hand immediately goes to her stomach.

Elsa curses at herself. Why was she acting like this? Why couldn't she be the confident woman she usually was around the redhead? Why was she feeling like her teenage self? She couldn't look the girl in the eyes and she couldn't fight the redness that came to her cheeks when she thought of her. Her mind was too quiet. She wanted Frostbite back. Even if she didn't talk there was always that comfortable growling hum in her head.

It reminded her that she was a different person now and that no one could hurt her anymore. Then why did she flinch away when Anna wanted to touch her? This was Anna!

"Elsa, I'm sorry for what you went through. I'm sorry you had to grow up in fear. I understand why you did what you did. Under such circumstances I bet anyone would have done what you did," Anna says as she hangs her head. Elsa looks to her and she feels herself relax. She uncurls and shakily reaches out to the redhead.

She hesitates briefly. The image of her father raising his hand to her after coming out as gay assaults her brain and she lets out a whimper as she takes her hand back. Anna notices this and takes the woman's hand into hers gently.

"You're safe now, they can't hurt you anymore," Anna says and Elsa stares at her through her bangs. Her eyes rest on the white streak in the redhead's hair and a soft humming growl returns to her head. It's barely noticeable, but it's there and Elsa starts feeling somewhat better. She smiles and straightens her back.

"I guess I'm still just a bit confused and out of it," Elsa says and runs her hand through her hair.

"What are you confused about?" Anna asks as she pushes the plate closer to the blonde trying to get her to eat something. Elsa swallows thickly and looks down.

"I thought it was real…but seems it was just a dream, no, a nightmare," she says and nibbles on a carrot stick.

Anna waits patiently, as patiently as she could with her leg starting to bounce. She needs to work on that.

"You were yelling at me and the city was covered in snow," she says and Anna nods. True the city was covered in snow for a day or so before completely melting.

"I didn't know why you were so angry at me and then I saw the blood. It…it wasn't that fire guys blood it…it was all of Armada's blood," Elsa explains as she stares at the food. She let out a small whimper.

"You were angry with me…not Frostbite," she says.

"Elsa, I could never be angry with you," Anna says softly and Elsa looks back to her.

"Why? What Frostbite…I did, it's unforgivable. I stole and killed," Elsa swallows thickly.

"Oh, I'm angry at Frostbite, but I'm not angry at Elsa. Elsa never hurt me. Elsa saved my life. Elsa saved the city," Anna smiles and the blonde frowns.

"But I am both," she says and Anna shrugs.

"Speedster and Anna is the same person too, but Anna is shyer than Speedster," the redhead smiles and the corner of the blondes mouth twitches up.

"But isn't Anna the one I'm talking to right now?" Elsa asks and Anna nods.

"Yes and she's screaming on the inside from being this close to the person she likes," Anna bites her lip and a slight blush forms on the blondes face.

"Y-you like me? E-even though I did all these t-terrible things?" Elsa asked and Anna chuckles. She rubs the back of her neck.

"Granted I didn't know you and Frostbite where the same person, besides, you can't really control who you end up falling for," Anna blushes slightly herself. She really wishes she had her mask to help with confidence, but the feel of her uniform under her cloths was enough to have some confidence.

"Remember what Speedster said that night she wanted to walk you home?" Anna asks.

"Love is a beautiful thing?" Elsa asks.

"The greatest power of all," Anna adds with a smile. The growing growl in Elsa's head dies down and turns into a soft hum. She feels a little warmer than usual. Anna sees a slight change in the woman's eyes. It's no longer scared. The happiness she usually saw in Elsa's eyes was back, but they had a hint of Frostbites glint.

Anna reaches out and strokes the rest of Elsa's bangs out her face and back to their usual place. How had she missed that the two wore their hair the exact same way? Her hand stroked down the snow white skin of her face and neck before resting on the red and angry protruding of the blemish that was left behind from the fire.

Elsa follows her hand with her eyes to her shoulder and sighs.

"It's ugly, I know," Elsa says softly.

"I don't think so, I mean it's a badass battle scar!" Anna laughs and Elsa shakes her head.

"It's red and looks angry. It doesn't look good on this white skin of mine," Elsa says. Anna stands and pulls her shirt up. Elsa's eyes are drawn to the almost perfectly circular blemish on the girl's stomach.

"It still hurts from time to time, but it's a reminder," Anna says and Elsa looks down.

"Of when I almost killed you?" She says.

"When I survived an accident. While you were in the medical bay I took time to actually go through the events of that day. I found footage of the fight and I saw the way you reacted. It was crappy and far away, but I could see enough. You could have finished me off, or you could have just stopped Tangle from coming over. Instead you dropped to your knees and yelled for help. I was angry after that, mostly due to pain. It made me lash out, especially to you, er, Frostbite and it made me want some sort of revenge. I don't blame you anymore and I'm sort of glad for the mark, as a reminder," Anna says and smiles as she drops her shirt.

"In short, I forgive you and you're not a monster, just misunderstood," Anna says and Elsa's breathe hitches. Tears gather in her eyes and she stands pulling the girl into a hug. Anna smiles and hugs her back. The older woman clings to her as her arms circle around the redheads head. Anna blushes as her face gets mushed to the older woman's breasts.

 _Not the time for this Anna! Stop being gay!_

"Thank you Anna," Elsa whispers into the girl's hair before pulling back slightly. Her attention gets dragged to the white streak again.

"What's the story with the white streak anyway?" Elsa asks as she feels more like herself. She suspects her mind just needed time to adjust back into reality.

"Ah, that is a complete mystery to me really. Woke up one day and poof, there it was," Anna shrugs. Elsa raises an eyebrow.

"Just out of nowhere?" Elsa asked and Anna puffs up her cheeks.

"Hey, we both have, and know others with, powers Elsa. Do you really think I'm going to question every little weird thing that has seemingly no explanation?" She asks.

"There is a reason for everything," Elsa smiles. Her arms were still around the slightly shorter girl's shoulders.

"It's magic okay?" Anna sticks her tongue out.

"How mature," Elsa chuckles. It gets cut short when the redhead stands on her toes and gives the older woman a soft kiss. Elsa's eyes widen and she blushes deeply. She can feel warmth spread through her body and for the first time she doesn't feel as cold.

"I'm more mature than you think," Anna whispers as she lowers herself back onto the heels of her converse. Elsa stares at the girl and Anna can see something swirl in those icy blues. The blond dips her head down and kisses the redhead more firmly.

* * *

 **Hmm... *stares at readers* I haven't slept well in three days...my mind is mush...forgive me...**


	6. Chapter 6

**This took longer than it should have, I am so sorry.**

 **Also...might have stolen an idea or so from those superhero series's that's been going round...**

* * *

"Do I really have to?"

"Oh my god, are you really asking me that right now?"

"Um…no?"

"Give it back."

"But I worked hard for it!"

"You stole it!"

"I had to fight you for it!"

"YOU STOLE IT!"

"Fine…" Elsa huffs a rogue strand of hair out her face as she drops the last duffle bag of money on the ground. Speedster was tapping her foot impatiently as she watched the ice wielder rub her arm. In front of them were the bank owners, all looking rather scared.

"I'm sorry I stole or whatever," Frostbite said as she waved her hand in the air. She looked to the green speed demon and sighed dramatically slumping her shoulders before turning back to the people.

"I won't do it again, I promise," Frostbite grumbled and folded her arms over her chest as she scrunched her shoulders up to her ears.

"This was easier than I thought," Reindeer King said as he stood next to Speedster. The man looked so lost without his antlers, but he was positive that they would grow back.

"It's wonders what love will make you do," Anna smiled and Reindeer King pulled his face slightly.

"Still can't get over you actually falling for her, she's a murderer," he said and Anna glared up to him.

"In all fairness she only killed bad people, see her more as an…anti-hero," she said and he raised an eyebrow in thought before nodding.

"Alright that works for me. I mean if cops can kill criminals when things get ugly in arresting them then I guess the same applies to supers," he said and Anna smiles.

"With great power, comes great responsibility," Anna says as she pats the large man's arm before walking over to Frostbite. She was still pouting as she watched the people take back the money she had stolen.

"Come on frosty, turn that frown upside down," Anna smiles and Elsa looks to her.

"Did you just call me frosty?" A delicate eyebrow was raised over her mask.

"Well you are giving everyone the _cold shoulder_ ," Anna laughed and Elsa groaned.

"Oh god, anything but the puns!" She whined and covered her face.

"Why so _icy_?" Anna grinned and Elsa felt the need to just punch the woman.

"Speedster, stop tormenting the woman," Reindeer King said coming to her rescue.

"Can't you see your puns got her _frozen_ in fear?" Both hero's burst out laughing and Elsa growled. She lifted her hands as they glowed, a sizable cover of snow collecting above them.

"There's _snow_ easy way to say this, but _icy_ what you did there," she smiled and they frowned to her before looking up as they noticed a shadow fall over them. Elsa dropped the snow on top of them and now was her turn to laugh.

Speedster and Reindeer King managed to remove themselves from the cold snow.

"Now don't get too _hasty_ in getting angry," Elsa kept laughing as she held her stomach.

"Don't look like a _deer_ caught in headlights!" She continued and tears were starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Oh no, she's fallen into a pun frenzy," Reindeer King murmured as they watched the snow wielder double over in laugher. She started wheezing and Anna hummed.

"She's crying for _Alp_ ," her hands slammed over her mouth as Frostbite started laughing all over again.

"That's a _slippery slope_ ," Reindeer Kings own face contorted into horror at the words that left his mouth. Elsa had by now dropped to the ground as she laughed. Her fist slammed into the ground making snowflakes spark out.

"What's up with her?" The two supers looked to Tangle as the woman joined them to see what the commotion was about.

"Puns for days," Anna said and Tangle groaned.

"This again. Okay, okay, come on stop it now, puns aren't that funny," Tangle said as she wrapped her hair around the wheezing ex-villain. She helped her to her feet and kept a strand of hair around her mouth to stop her from laughing. Elsa took in deep lungful's of breaths through her nose to calm down.

"Thank you, Speedster started it," Elsa said as she was released.

"Wha! You're just throwing me under the bus?" Anna gaped in horror.

"I almost passed out from laughing," Elsa stated and the redhead pouted as she folded her arms over her chest.

"How was I to know you would lose your shit?" she murmured.

"Just don't start next time. So am I done? Do I get to keep the money I made from actually working?" Elsa asked.

"Of course, you got that fair and square," Anna smiled and they headed back to the base.

"Are you sure I can stay here? I mean I did do a ton of bad things as a villain," Elsa said as she and Anna enters into the room Armada had given her.

"We had a long ass meeting about it. I convinced them that this was the easiest way to keep an eye on you. I made a point in reminding them that you did save the city even if you didn't have to. Think of this as rehab," Anna said as she took off her mask and sat down on the bed. Elsa sighed and did the same.

"I have to admit I never really liked stealing," Elsa said as she stroked her fingers over the mask in her hands. She hasn't heard frostbite speak to her since waking up, but the comfortable hum in her head reassure her that she was still there.

"See? There is hope!" Anna chuckled and Elsa just smiled.

"I don't think the city would be happy if Frostbite now seemingly joined Armada," Elsa said and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well they just have to accept it, or we could keep you as like a secret weapon," Anna smiled and lay down on the bed. Elsa looked to her and smiled as she lay besides the redhead. Her hand stroked over the white streak in her hair.

"You're not hiding it," Elsa whispered and Anna smiled to her.

"I don't have to anymore," Anna whispers back as she stroked her fingers over Elsa's and leans in to kiss her. The kiss is soft and slow, but heat was building between them quickly.

Anna rolled herself onto the older woman's body as the kissing intensified. Elsa was clawing at her uniform and the redhead smirked at how inpatient the blonde was.

"And I thought I didn't have patience," Anna purred and Elsa gave her and angry pout.

"I've been dreaming of this far longer than you think," she growled softly and Anna chuckled before kissing her again. Once they broke for air again Elsa waved her hand to dissolve her uniform and Anna's mouth dropped open.

"Not fair," she breathed and with a slight whirl wind she too was naked. Elsa smiled and raked her eyes over the hero's body. The humming in her head was turning into a growl. A very pleasant and pleased growl. She grabbed the hero and pinned her down onto the bed. Anna gasped and looked up to the ex-villain. Elsa's eyes were glowing slightly and it sent shivers up her spine.

She watched the blonde moved down and settle between her legs. Anna bot her lip and gripped the sheets under her as Elsa moved her legs over her shoulders. Another shiver ran down her spine as Elsa looked up to her from between her legs with those glowing eyes. Seconds later she gasped as she felt a cold tongue press against her heated centre.

This was progressing a little fast, but they had been dancing around the other for 10 years…10 sexually frustrating years.

Elsa's tongue was moving agonisingly slow, yet it wasn't frustrating to the speedster. It was deliciously tortures. Anna moaned and gripped the older woman's head as her back started arching.

"Oh fuck Elsa," Anna grits her teeth as the pressure inside her kept building with every swirl of the woman's cold tongue over her clit. She panted and moaned as her grip tightened on the platinum locks.

"Mmm! Fuck!" She moaned and dug her heels into the woman's back, arching into her mouth as an orgasm ripped through her body. Elsa licked up her spoils with a purr before crawling up to the redhead. Anna panted and opened one eye to look at the woman as she licked her lips and chin clean as best she could. The redhead gripped her face and kissed her hungrily, tasting herself on the woman's tongue and lips.

Anna managed to flip them over as she smirked against the ice wielders lips. She slipped a hand down between their bodies and Elsa gasped at feeling her warm fingers cares her cold sensitive skin. Elsa gripped the younger woman's shoulders as fingers worked on stroking over her clit. She moaned and let her head fall back allowing Anna to lick at her perfectly snow white throat.

Elsa groaned at how warm the tongue was and shivered at the feel of it against her throat. She gasped as she felt the redhead slip in a finger into her. She blinked her eyes open as the movements stilled. She looked to Anna in slight confusion and only found a smirk on the woman's face. Her confusion was replaced by pure bliss as the digit inside her began vibrating at a pleasant rate.

"Anna!" Elsa moaned as her grip on the woman shoulders tightened. Anna was just smirking as she slowly moved the finger in and out of the ex-villain. Elsa's moans got louder and louder till she was near screaming when her own orgasm wrecked her body.

They lay beside one another, slightly panting. Their bodies were still humming from their afterglow and silly smiles on their faces.

"Using your power was cheating," Elsa said as she swallowed thickly, trying to get moisture back into her throat.

"I think of it more as…enhancing the experience," Anna chuckled and stretched. Elsa laughed with her before sighing and curling towards the hero. The cuddled into one another and hummed at the feel of the other. Elsa was cold and Anna was warm, it felt pleasant.

"Speedster I finally did it! I finally fin-" a pixie like girl burst through the door and stopped mid-sentence at seeing the two woman naked on the bed. Anna yelped and pulled the covers over her and Elsa soon as she could.

"Tinkerbell!" Anna hissed and the woman shook her head as she snapped out of her staring.

"First of? Ew," she said as she pointed both her forefingers to them from where her hands had clasped in front her face.

"Second, I did it!" she chirped and threw her hands in the air.

"Did what exactly? And don't 'ew' us; need I remind you what happened last month?" Anna scowled and the blondes face flushed brightly.

"You said you wouldn't bring that up! I hate you!" The girl stormed out the room and slammed the door shut.

"She didn't answer your question though," Elsa murmured as she was hiding behind most of the covers.

"The treadmill!" Came the woman's shrill shriek through the door. Elsa looked to the grumbling redhead.

"What happened a month ago?" Elsa asked trying to cut the slight awkwardness in the room.

"I'll tell you later," Anna smiled and got up dragged the blonde for a quick shower. After they were clean the dressed and headed to the back of the Armada base.

"So Tinkerbell has been working on this treadmill thing with a save environment for us to test how fast I can run," Anna explained as they walked. The blonde nodded.

"Why does it have to be in a safe environment?" Elsa asked.

"How familiar are you with the effects of a speeding object?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow to the taller woman. Elsa seemed to think about that.

"Nothing really, my specialty is ice and snow after all," she shrugged and they entered the room past silver doors.

"Let's just say that there is a reason I don't travel too fast, don't want to cause untold destruction," Anna smiled and Elsa's eyes widened slightly.

"Great you made it!" Tinkerbell chirped. Dragoness walked to them and hesitated slightly.

"You two…took a shower right?" She asked wearily. Anna glared at Tinkerbell and the small woman hid behind her tablet as she typed something franticly. Elsa was blushing and looking down.

"Yes, don't worry," Anna sighed and Dragoness nodded.

Elsa watched as they prepped Anna to go into the cylinder styled tube thing that housed a normal looking treadmill. They wanted to hook some wires onto her, but decided that they would rather first test it before adding things. The redhead gave them all a thumbs up before she started. She started slow and built up her speed gradually till she was moving faster than her mind could follow.

The ice wielder marvelled at how the woman looked when she was running. Normally all they saw was a blur, but now that she was forced to run in one spot, you could see the concentration in her face even behind her mask.

"It's holding nicely so far," Tinkerbell smiled brightly but it faltered as she stared down at her tablet.

"No wait…something…something isn't right," she stammered and ran to the computers to the side. Dragoness and Elsa watched in shock as there was a bright green flash and Anna disappeared.

 **~Bravery~**

Anna gasped and stumbled as she suddenly felt her body pull forward and land into cold soft snow. She shook her head and stood up.

"What the fuck?" she murmured before her gaze snapped to the sound of fighting. Her eyes widened at seeing Armada fight against Frostbite and she groaned.

"Great what happened now?" She cursed and rushed to stop the fight. Anna found an opportunity to come between the two forces and the fighting seemed to immediately stop. Her hand arms stretched to either side to show them to stop.

"Hey, hey, hey! I leave for like a second and you guys are at each other's throats?" She growled to them. She expected them to yell and talk over one another, but they didn't. They stared at her like they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Speedster?" Tangle was the first to speak.

"That's my name?" Ann frowned as her arms dropped slightly, "seriously guys, why are you fighting? We talked about this like hardly 24 hours ago," Anna sighed in irritation. She turned her gaze to Frostbite and gasped at seeing that her eyes weren't their usual glow, but resembled how they were when she had turned into that monster.

"Frostbite, what happened? Why are you in rage mode?" she whispered as her fingers stroked some strands of hair out her face. She watched the glowing eyes flicker before dimming.

"Speedster, but how?" She rasped her hands slowly moving to hold the redheads face.

"Um, how what? You saw me like a minute ago," Anna frowned and the blonde frowned herself. She pulled away like Anna had burned her as she growled at Armada.

"What kind of sick joke are you playing Armada?" The woman growled as her eyes started glowing again.

"Us? Maybe it's you doing this!" Dragoness yelled back and Anna shook her head.

"Enough! Why do I feel like I'm missing something here?" Anna scolded. She saw Tangle approached her slowly.

"Speedster we saw you die…" she said slowly and calmly. Anna blinked.

"Die? I'm right here how could I have died?" She felt so confused.

"Speedster you've been dead for over a year now," Flynn Rider said as he stood next to Tangle. Anna's eyes widened. She looked between Armada and Frostbite. She noticed two things.

One was that reindeer King's antlers were back and two was that Frostbite's scorch scar was missing.

What the hell did they mean that she'd been dead for over a year?

* * *

 **Hate it? Like it?**

 **Either way, this is happening.**

 **X3**


	7. Chapter 7

***slowly slips this in with chocolates and hot chocolate***

 **Scar is sorry this took so long...**

* * *

Anna looked between the members of Armada, they all had a mixture of confusion, happiness and heartache on their faces. She could still hear Frostbite huffing behind her and she moved to stroke the woman's back to try and calm her down.

"Okay hold on, what year is this?" She asked eventually.

"It's 2016," Tangle said slowly, as she started to catch on to what the redhead was thinking. Anna's eyes widened as she pulled the slightly purring villain to her and the woman clung to her. The members of Armada frowning at this.

"Shit, I fucking," she looked around and blinked a couple of times, "where I'm from it's already 2018," she finally says and they frown. Anna's brain wrecked itself to think of what that implied and then it struck her again. They had said she died over a year ago. Did they mean..?

She hastily pulled up the top piece of her suit and their eyes dropped to the blemish on her tummy.

"This killed me?" She asked as her voice raised an octave. Frostbite let out a whimper as she gently runs a finger over the mark.

"Yes that's where it struck you, the ice shard," Tangle said and Anna gulped.

"So, I'm in like an alternate dimension? One where I didn't survive it?" Anna asked more to herself than to the others.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Dragoness asked, her leadership skills kicking in after the shock wore off.

"I was running on a treadmill Tinkerbelle had made to see how fast I can run, something must have gone screwy with it," Anna hummed. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Okay this is freaking me out, why are you being so nice to Frostbite?" Reindeer King asked. Anna blushed slightly.

"Well the thing is, um, where I'm from ah, Frostbite and I are kind of a thing?" Anna answered and even Frostbite was frowning to her. Anna felt herself blush some more as her hand went to twirl the blonde streak in her hair.

"Um, yea we're a couple in-in my universe," she said.

"So in your universe she's good?" Flynn Rider asked and Anna cringed.

"Well, no, she's pretty much evil, but after some events she decided to turn a new leaf," Anna said then sighed.

"Okay look this is what happened. I survived the attack, Frostbite ran away and we didn't see her for a year, then she was back and another year passed. But this time we hated each other more, then I met Frostbite as her normal self, working as a barista at my favourite café. We started becoming friends, I didn't know she was Frostbite. This was a thing that went on for about a year and the town got attacked by this crazy guy called Fire Isle. We were no match for this dude, like me and Tangle were the only ones left. Don't worry no one died! Although Reindeer King's antlers got broken off. Anyway, and just as I was about to basically get murdered, Frostbite decided to intervene and saved my life. Okay, yea, sure she ended up killing the fire dude, but she saved the city, at the cost of her receiving a pretty bad scorch mark over her shoulder and chest. We started dating after that," Anna panted after her long winded explanation.

Everyone stared at her, taking in the over load of information. Scots Bow was the first to shake her head and blink to get herself back to the present.

"It's bloody good ta see ya!" She smiled and went to give the other redhead a hug, but a growl from Frostbite made her stop. Anna watched as the scots woman pulled out her bow and arrow to point at the ice wielder.

"Hey! What did I just say?" Anna growled, slapping the bow to the side.

"Speedster you must realise that she is not your Frostbite, she is not a good guy here," Dragoness said, authority showing just like it did back home.

She's read stuff on theories of alternate dimensions and how some have big differences and some so minor they would be hardly noticeable. The closer dimension was to the 'original' one the more minor the change and as they stray father the changes became very noticeable.

The thought that, although grim, her death was the only difference, couple with the time, this dimension must be close to her origin. That made her not crumble into herself and cry.

Anna takes a deep breath and looks around at their surroundings. A waist land of snow and ice. Much like that fateful day only so much worse. She tilts her head, back then Elsa had commanded snow monsters, why was there none now if they were fighting her while she was enraged? Her mind drifted back to the incident with Fire Isle. There Elsa also didn't command ice monsters.

She looks to the woman whose eyes were closed as she seemed to snuggle into her side, under her arm. The loud purring and the wisps of glowing smoke that emitted from the sides of her eyes made something click.

Elsa wasn't using monsters to help her fight because she herself was now more animal than human. She wasn't thinking logically and only followed her instinct. Her poor snow queen.

"Tell me what happened after I died," Anna asked as she looked to group of hero's. Pain rippled through their eyes and before anyone could answer Anna shook her head.

"Wait before that, how the fuck did I die? I mean, Tangle used her healing powers on me, it took her longer than usual, but she did manage to save me," Anna said as the realization struck her.

"I don't have healing powers," Tangle said softly as everyone frowned. Anna's eyes widened. Another difference, she was moving further and further from her origin.

"Scary thought, but that makes sense," Anna shrugged even though she felt herself a little weak in the knees.

"After you, well our Speedster, passed away Frostbite went into a form of stupor. We had her in a special cell, but just a few days ago there was a power surge and it took everything offline long enough for Frostbite to escape. We've been fighting till now," Flynn Rider explained. Everyone did look a little worse for wear, but meanly exhausted.

Anna guesses that this little turn of events was very welcoming to them to catch a break. Elsa was still clinging to her for dear life. It would have been extremely cute if not for the reason why.

"As much as I would love to stay I need to get back to my universe," Anna said. Sadness flooded their eyes this time and Anna sighed.

"It might take a while though, I did use the treadmill Tinkerbell made, I doubt she finished it when I…doesn't matter, Tinkerbell needs to build the treadmill, till then we can whip this place back into shape and maybe make a good guy out of Frostbite," Anna smiled near the end. It was the least she could do for them after all.

It was short lived however as a growl rose from the ice wielder at her side. Anna felt the coldness of ice encircling her feet and up her legs till her knees. Her wrists snapped together as they too got covered in frost.

"You are not leaving me again!" Elsa growled as her eyes blazed with a new fury. Anna's heart rocketed in her chest. This wasn't the reformed and calm Frostbite. She had forgotten that momentarily.

"You will never have her!" Frostbite snarled as she lifted the immobilized hero into her arms. A snow storm whirled around them, obscuring Anna's view, but she saw the others get blanketed by a tidal wave of snow and ice.

She can't bring herself to shout for help or scold the woman as fear gripped her heart. How could she have been this slow and stupid? Of course this Frostbite wouldn't give so easily. She never went through the type of things the other Frostbite went through.

Anna could only stare at the blue abyss of the woman's glowing eyes. This villain was not the same as the one she knew and that scared her to no end. It was like she had to work from the start all over again to get to the level of human Elsa was.

She expected that Frostbite would take her into the city, but rather she ran to the mountains and to Anna's surprise there was a castle made of ice. She wish she could say it was beautiful, like something out of a fairy-tale, but no, this one looked frightening. Not even those that one found in horror movies were this scary. It was jagged and angry, if she had stumble on this when exploring her first instinct would be to run away.

What was Frostbite going to do to her? Keep her prisoner till she was either rescued or died? How evil could this version of Elsa be? Could Anna ever think to reform her? She could try, but as Elsa was now, she isn't sure if she could talk to her human side. She didn't know how far gone this Frostbite was.

Anna gasped as the entrance they rushed through closed up without so much as a sound. Without time for her to really take that information in she was thrown onto a soft pile of snow that seemed to litter most of the floor. The frost on her hands disappeared and the ones on her legs melted to just bind her feet together.

Elsa stood almost over her, seething as her hands formed claws. She looked so much like that how she did when she confronted Fire Isle, just this time there were less ice. Her cloths, Anna now noticed were not the usual dress with tights and fur. It looked more like the ice were her cloths or rather armour? Anna wasn't sure how to describe it. It was a mixture of blue and white.

Elsa dropped to her hands just at Anna's bound feet. The redhead shivered, not sure if out of fear or the cold. Her eyes followed the villain as she slowly crawled over her. Her seething subsided to low huffs from the run. Her glowing eyes roamed over the younger girl's body. Anna didn't know what to expect, but the feel of the villain dropping on top of her was not really it.

Anna blinked as she felt arms encircle her waist and a head nuzzle into her neck. She frowned before gasping softly as Elsa started to outright sob into her. Her arms instinctively wrapped around the crying woman and she pulled her closer.

Elsa was just relieved and scared Anna realizes. She had lost the person she loved and now she just wanted to be sure it was real. Anna felt bad for thinking the woman was going to harm her. Elsa would never intentionally hurt her and Anna feels like no matter what universe or reality, Elsa would never ever intently to hurt her.

Anna kept silent as she let her cry. Elsa's cold body wrecked with shivers and sobs as she wept into the younger girls body. Her grip was tight, yet careful, like she was scared she would break her and that all of this would have just been a dream or a twisted nightmare.

It broke Anna's heart to see her like this, but it shattered it when she thought that at some point she had to leave her again. This wasn't her home, this wasn't her Frostbite.

This wasn't her Elsa.

The woman's sobbing subsided to whimpers and chocked sniffles. Anna ran her fingers through Elsa's hair. It wasn't in its usual braid she notices, but that wasn't a big deal right now.

"Elsa, look at me please?" Anna said softly as she removed her mask slowly. The woman looked up slowly. Her eyes dimmed and flickered. There were those baby blues she loved so much. Anna smiles softly.

Cold fingertips shakily stroke over Anna's cheeks. Blue eyes trail over her freckles. The redhead feels the blonde's cold hand move to hold her cheek before being pulled closer into a kiss. Both their eyes flutter shut as Elsa's cold lips over power Anna's warm ones.

This was wrong, Elsa was never this cold. This wasn't her Elsa.

Anna pulls away as she gasps. Elsa looks to her with slight confusion and wonder.

"Warm," she whispers softly and tries to go in for another kiss. Anna manages to pull away and frown to her.

"I haven't felt…warmth…in so long," Elsa breaths as if she she's never used that word before.

"So warm," she says as her eyes close and her ice melts leaving her naked to cuddle into the superhero. Anna manages to blush even though she has seen the woman naked before. Then again she's never seen this woman naked before.

Anna yelped as a cold hand moved its way in under her suit.

"Elsa, that's really cold," Anna whined. All the ice wielder did was growl and tug at the redheads cloths.

"Warmth, give," she growled. Anna pushed at her hand to stop her as she scowled slightly. Before she could complain her head thrusts back into the snow as a loud throaty moan escapes her. Elsa's teeth sank into her neck, but it was more in warning rather than to hurt her. This caused Anna to blush deeply.

Why did that make her react like that?

It was enough of a distraction for Elsa to remove the girls suit as she tore it from her body.

"Hey!" Anna scowled, but another moan left her as Elsa bit her shoulder this time.

"Fuck!" She curses and looks away angrily from the blonde. Elsa blanketed the girl as she tried to feel as much of her warmth as possible. Anna did find it a little odd that she was more interested in her temperature rather than her body.

Elsa started to purr and Anna was surprised to find that the coldness of the place was slowly being replaced with more heat. Elsa was calming down it seems. Good that was good, a step in to a calm direction.

"Warmth," Elsa breathed into Anna's neck making her shiver.

"It's cold," she whispers and the woman looks up to her blinking. There was confusion in her eyes before realisation set in. She waved her hand and the snow under them disappeared.

Oh.

They were actually in a bed.

Anna started blushing all over again. Elsa looked to her with half lidded eyes that still held a soft glow about them.

"Speedy," Elsa whispered before smiling softly, one side pulling higher than the other. Damn, even this one could give her lopsided smiles.

"My speedy," she purrs and nuzzles Anna's cheek. Why was she calling her speedy?

Oh, right.

"Anna, my names Anna," the redhead says softly and Elsa's smile brightens.

"Anna, beautiful name," she purrs more and nuzzles into her ear. Her hands stroke over the freckled skin under them and Anna shivers.

"Elsa," she whimpers softly and that makes the ice wielder pull back slightly. Her eyes search teal ones before blinking.

"Haven't heared that in so…so long," Elsa whispers and Anna nods slightly. She can imagine, if it weren't for…right this wasn't her Elsa. Why was it so hard to remember that?

Anna shakes her head. Maybe it was just because this was all so strange. She was rather smart, but this was Tinkerbell level smart. Anna was just lucky to have stumbled onto a paper about alternate dimensions when doing her research on ice.

It was late one night and she clicked one too many suggestion links.

She needed to find a way back to her home. They might be worrying about her. What if time worked differently here than there? What if a day here was like a year there? What if time goes backwards?

Anna closed her eyes and clung to the cold body in her arms. She didn't want to think of how things could turn out. All she knew was that get back she must.

* * *

 **Let me know if ya'll want her to stay here for a bit before going back, lol.**

 **So much thanks for all the lovely reviews so far! Ya'll make this worth it!**

 **Keep them coming! The more I get the faster I type!**

 **X3**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG I DID A THING!**

 **ARE YOU HAPPY?!**

 **I is happy *derp***

* * *

Anna groaned and fidgeted in her sleep, before curling up and shivering. It was cold, why was it cold?

She grumbled and let her hand search for her covers and after not finding them she opened her eyes. All she saw was white and blue. The events of the day before replayed in her mind and she groaned again.

Right, she was stuck here.

Anna sat up quickly and looked around. Elsa was nowhere to be seen. Her body shivered again and she quickly found her uniform before getting dressed. The place was silent and Anna didn't like that.

"Elsa?" She called and started to walk around. Not that there were other rooms or anything, it was like one big open space. The bed was the only thing there that wasn't just piles of snow. The walls were covered in ice that emitted a soft glow, providing light in the otherwise dark cavern they were in.

Where could the woman have gone?

Anna turned her head to the entrance. She's scared the woman might have left her here and gone out with no way of leaving. That sent an unpleasant shiver up her spine. Humming to herself she walked over to the entrance. She could chip away at the ice if she tried hard enough, but that was easier when the ice was encasing her. She's not sure she could find a high enough frequency to shatter something big and solid like this. Not on a safe level anyway.

The snow piles closest to Anna shook slightly, a few pairs of eyes being revealed. Anna hummed as she stroked her chin as she thought. The eyes glowed as her feet moved slightly and before Anna knew what happened she was being tackled to the ground.

"Hey! What gives?" She shouted as she flailed. Blinking she looked to the pressure on her chest and she was greeted with a pair of misty blue eyes blinking at her. Anna gasped and jumped up, using her speed to make some distance between her and whatever attacked her.

Once realising what she was looking at she relaxed and frowned. A bunch of tiny little snow things. All blinking up to her as they smiled.

"Snowgies?" Anna said, the name for the little things just sounding right. They jumped on their stubby legs and rushed her. Anna took a step back as they climbed on top of one another till the top one, now at the height of her, kissed her nose before they all fell down and wriggled in laughter.

Their fun was cut short as the giant ice wall opened. The snowgies jumped and looked to Elsa entering the cave before rushing to her. Elsa got swarmed with the creatures, getting buried in the process. Anna had to giggle at that. It was both amusing and adorable.

The snowgie mound shook before Elsa emerged from the pileup kicking and flailing. She glared to the cute little things before baring her teeth at them, to which they swarmed her again. Elsa went down with one arm out reaching to the sky for help.

Laughter filled the cave as Anna just couldn't help but start to laugh out loud at this. The snowgies slowly moved off Elsa and the villain sat up to look at her with her head tilted. She shooed them away before walking over to the laughing hero. The snowgies just skipped along to their hiding places again.

Anna stopped her laughter when she felt Elsa hug her. The taller woman nuzzled into the freckled ones neck and purred loudly. Anna wasn't sure what to do, this wasn't her Elsa, but she couldn't let this woman be heartbroken.

She wants to stay as long as it would take to get this Elsa back into the state of a decent functioning human again. But she knows that the longer she spent here, the longer she's away from her own Elsa and that scares her to no end. She needed to think of something to help them both.

"Elsa," she said softly, not wanting to scare the woman hugging her. Elsa pulled back and looks to her with the most trust and love she's ever seen before. It pained her heart to break that.

"I am not your Anna," she says, still soft, frightened that she might just break this poor creature. Blue eyes just searched hers, like a dog that didn't understand but wanted to hear what the person they love was trying to say.

"I have my own Elsa to get back to. I don't belong here. You need help," She said slowly as she lightly stroked the arms she was holding from their hug separating.

Anna watched those eyes dim and fills with sadness as a whimper escaped the woman in front of her. It hurt to hear that, it hurt even more knowing she was the cause of that.

"Please," Elsa whispers before hugging her again.

"Please don't leave me again. I'll be good, I swear, I'll be good," Elsa whimpers as she starts to shake. Anna hugs her closer and strokes her back.

"I wish I could stay and make you feel better I really do, but I don't want my Elsa to think I abandoned her," Anna whispers and a cry breaks from Elsa. Her legs give in and they drop to the floor.

"So you will abandon me? Am I not good enough? Am I not just like your Elsa?" She cries and Anna can feel her own tears stream down her face.

"That's not what I meant," Anna tries as she rocks them back and forth. Elsa just clings to her for dear life and Anna cannot blame her. If their roles were reversed she'd have been the same. She can't imagine losing her Elsa. She thinks she'll go mad or become a recluse or something. All she knew was that she would not be the same.

They stay like that for a long time. Long enough for their joints to stiffen and for tears to run dry. Now with emotions drained and things have calmed down, a thought sprung to Anna. Sure she wasn't the smartest person alive, but she prided herself for her out of the box thinking.

"Elsa…let me go to Armada," she felt the woman stiffen in her arms.

"Hear me out, let me talk to them and I will figure this out okay? I will have a solution to our problem," she says and Elsa looks up to her.

"How long?" She simply asks.

"A few days," Anna answers and she can see thoughts flicker in Elsa eyes.

"If I don't come back in a few days come find me," Anna adds and Elsa takes a few more moments before she nods. It's reluctantly but it was still a confirmation.

Before the ice wall could properly be removed Anna was out of there, running at her top speed. She reaches the location of her universes Armada base in no time and is very relieved to see it still there. There was a massive hole in it with ice spikes sticking out; she assumes that's where Elsa made her escape.

"Speedster! Thank the heavens you escaped her!"

Anna found herself being pounced by something tiny yet strong.

"Tinkerbell! Oh am I glad to see you! I didn't escape, she let me go," Anna says and the blonde tilts her head.

"Let you go? Just like that?" She sounded sceptic.

"On one condition, I told her she can come find me if I didn't return in a few days," Anna explains and the pixie girl nodded.

"I'm assuming you have a plan?" She asks and Anna grins.

"Half a plan! You, my dear friend, are the key to the other half!" Anna says happily. The shorter girl just chuckles and shakes her head.

"Always the case, okay red, talk to me," she says, smiling brightly. Anna knew she was the best one to ask for help. Tinkerbell, hers and looks like this one, both liked out of the world things. The stranger and more complex the better!

"So I was thinking, I need to get back to my universe, but I can't leave you with Frostbite as she is. What if you could find a way to get me back home and maybe a universe without a Frostbite? Where there is just a me? I don't believe in killing and I don't see a way for Frostbite to ever go back to being remotely close to human without a Speedster or an Anna. I can't explain it, but I don't think one can be without the other," Anna explains and Tinkerbell nods.

There was silence before the tiny girl darted around and pulled a clean white board closer to the table and got out some colour markers. Anna watched as she set to work on making formulas and diagrams. It always fascinated Anna how the girls brain worked.

"Okay, so I have been thinking a lot about parallel universes as of late and I think I actually know what I have to do. See when we had the power surge that let Frostbite escape I was actually doing an experiment. I was trying to see if I could rip open the fabric that made up our universe into another one, you know without opening a black hole," Tinkerbell starts to explain excitedly.

"Oh no, yea of course, don't want darkness to consume the cosmos now do you?" Anna chuckled nervously.

"Right! You see, parallel universes exist due to quantum mechanics. Infinite variables that make infinite worlds, though actually it's not worlds it's more like timelines, but it's not like time lines it's more like what if scenarios," Tinkerbell starts to talk and Anna nods.

"Like a difference between our worlds is that I died in this one and not in mine?" Anna askes and the pixie girl nods eagerly.

"Exactly! But we both know it goes further back than that, so you're world, let's call it Prime. Prime has a Tangle that can heal, which is why you survived. Where here, let's call it Alpha. Alpha Tangle can't heal and that's why you died," Tinkerbell said as she drew some more stuff on the board.

"How do I get back to Prime?" Anna asked and Tinkerbell tapped her chin with the marker.

"Well seeing as quantum mechanics doesn't exactly have a formula to determine the universes, we can maybe focus on the place of a universe instead of its speed!" Tinkerbell exclaims.

"I am the speed!" Anna says trying to sound like she knew what was happening.

"Exactly! See I think when I did my experiment I might have gone diagonal instead of horizontal…I lost you," the blonde says as Anna's eyes just widen.

"Ok see if you think of time, it's usually linear, whereas universes are layers. Going vertical allows you to travel in time. Going horizontal lets you cross different universes in the same time you are in. So if you go diagonal…" she says trailing off for Anna to finish the thought.

"You go travel through time and universes?" The redhead tries. The smaller girl cheers and hands Anna a cookie. Speedster makes a sound similar to a three year old and munches it happily as she continues to pay attention to the tiny teacher.

"No I can make you something to pinpoint a universe close enough to travel to, but you will have to determine your own speed to which you do this, there is no way we can tell where you will actually end up at. If you travel too fast or too slow you might miss or take long to reach Prime," she says as she starts drawing up plans for a device.

"Wait you said you could give me a destination," Anna says tilting her head.

"That is harder than it looks and there is no guarantee I can, but what I can do is give you a way to not get lost in time and space, you might not be so lucky next time as you did now," Tinkerbell says and Anna nods. It was better than nothing.

"How long do you think this will take?" Anna asks and the smaller girl takes a moment to think.

"Maybe a day or two, three at most," she says and smiles. Anna has the utmost faith in her and maybe she could wipe the city back into shape while she had the time. She just hopes Alpha Elsa doesn't come looking before she should.

* * *

 **My brain hurts...hope I understood quantum mechanics right...I am but a simpleton...**

 **Should be easier from here and I have so many things I wanne do!**

 **See ya'll next time!**

 **P.S. I would love to do shout outs but...heh...we have loadshedsing so Im doing this on my phone and...can't do too much or it dies cause the battery is almost dead...**

 **Till next time!**

 **X3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well well well...looky what we have here!**

 **I legit kid you not...I was busy with this and randomly checked FFn to see a review on this same day requesting an update...this isn't the first time this has happened! Ya'll are mind readers!**

 **I had fun with this and figuring out what I was going to do...I hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

It takes Tinkerbell about three days to make the device Anna was promised. In those three days Anna had helped Armada assess the destruction to Arendelle and reassured the residents that all were fine now. It took a lot of convincing, but they managed to calm the people down.

Luckily the destruction was located in Arendelle square so the further districts were left untouched, safe for some snow. Said snow had already started melting with the absence of Frostbite and the summer sun shining down on them.

With the device done and just in time Anna would think, she could see Elsa on her way to the city. A snow storm was swirling around the villain. Using her speed, Anna quickly rushes to the villain so that the rest of Armada don't have to step in.

"Elsa, it's okay, you can calm down, they won't hurt you as long as you just stay calm and don't use your powers," Anna says and the blonde actually does as told.

She thought Elsa would put up more of a fight, but the tired look in the woman's eyes told her that she hadn't exactly been sleeping. She gave Armada a half-hearted growl before basically falling asleep in Anna's arms. More like passed out.

Anna made sure to take her to a bed to rest before talking with Tinkerbell and the rest of Armada. Speedster kept a watch on the monitor that showed the sleeping villain.

"Okay so I made it to look fashionable yet won't cause drag when you run. Also you really don't want others to know what the device is because you know. Unleash chaos to other worlds," the girl said and Anna nodded.

The device looked like a choker. The pendant part was circular with the band that went around her neck feeling like silk, but Tinkerbell reassured her that it was strong like metal and once she places it on Anna it won't come off.

"Wait what?" Anna chirped as that piece of information was given to her _after_ the pixie girl placed it around her neck.

"It's waterproof don't worry, also you don't want to risk it coming off when you're running," she said waving her hand. Anna was screaming silently as she still kept her hair out the way.

"Now I can't guarantee it will get you where you want to go, but it will keep you stable and make the traveling a little easier. Maybe another Tinkerbell can find a way to get you home," Tinkerbell said with a smile. Anna just nodded. It was better than nothing she supposes.

"Now be sure to remember, time is linear, universes are layered. Go horizontal and not vertical, don't even attempt diagonal. You were lucky to end up where you did. You sure you don't remember anything from your jump?" Tinkerbell asked and Anna shook her head.

"It was more of a feeling, like I was stumbling and falling," Anna explains as she sighs. She's been over this a dozen times now.

"Well alright, but like I said, this should make you stable, maybe even let you see how you travel," the pixie girl said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay I think I'm good. Should I wait for Frostbite to wake up?" Anna asked looking back to the monitor to the sleeping villain.

"That's up to you, either way she might cause drag," Tinkerbell said and Anna shrugged it off.

"Not like I've never ran with someone in my arms," she said and Tinkerbell nodded.

Anna walked over to each of the Armada team and said her goodbyes. They hugged her and wished her the best. It felt nice seeing the smiles on their faces. Even though they knew she wasn't Alpha Anna, they still appreciated Anna Prime being there and letting them be able to say their goodbyes to their friend.

Anna sighed and made her way to Frostbite. The girl was still sound asleep. She looked peaceful and relaxed. It sent a pang through Anna's chest. She missed her Elsa. The redhead spends a few minutes just stroking Alpha Elsa's hair before being brought out her thoughts by a gentle knock on the door.

"Hey Prime, Armada put together this little 'remember us' thing for you," Tangle said as she slowly entered the room. Anna smiled to her and turned to face the girl.

In her hands she held a pouch of some sort. Speedster tilted her head and walked closer. Tangle handed it to her and the speedy hero opened it slowly. Inside were a few things. A photo of the Armada squad with the words Alpha drawn at the top right corner. Anna smiled. The photo was taken of them all hugging her and she was just smiling. They were so happy to see speedster again, even if it weren't their Speedster.

The words 'thank you Prime' was drawn at the bottom. Anna rubbed her eyes and chuckled softly. Bringing happiness to others had always been a very rewarding thing for her. This just made her miss her friends back home.

"We also included a small note book and pen for if you want to take notes. You never know when you might need to write something down," Tangle smiled and Anna nodded.

"And we both know my memory has a mind of its own," Anna chuckled. Yes she was smart, but sometimes it takes her forever to put two and two together. Who knows how many places she'll end up traveling to before finding her way home?

"Oh and there's some energy sachets if you run into some trouble and need a boost," Tangle said and sure enough there were energy boosts inside the pouch.

"Also good for if I don't know if I can eat their food!" Anna giggles and Tangle giggles with her. The first time she ate in Alpha was somewhat exciting. Everything looked normal as it did back home, but Tinkerbell had slammed her hand between Anna's mouth and the burger she was about to devour.

The little pixie had a point when she explained that they don't know if their food might be different from Prime's. So as a precaution Tinkerbell did a few tests before telling Anna that it should be fine. It was both creepy and funny to have the little blonde watch her take her first bite.

Anna sighed and placed the pouch on her belt to let it rest on her hip. After checking herself one last time to make sure her suit was still intact and that the choker did indeed stay, Anna felt she was as ready as she will ever be. Still nervous and slightly scared, but what was the worst that could happen?

"You could get lost in space and time! Never being able to return home and maybe even disintegrate into space dust and become one with the universe!" Tinkerbell exclaimed as she jumped and spread her limbs in a big explosion in her explanation.

Alpha Armada and Anna Prime stared at her with their mouths agape and a horrified expression on their faces. The pixie girl tilted her head and blinked at the looks she received.

"What? You asked what the worst that could happen was. That's the worst that could happen," she explained, confused.

"Oh rhetorical questions are lost on you too…well I guess we'll never know if I don't try," Anna says after shaking her head. Now she was less sure and more terrified.

Speedster picked up the still sleeping Frostbite and headed out to the training grounds at the back of the base. The villain was given a very strong sedative to keep her asleep. Anna couldn't risk her waking up or even freaking out if she were awake while running.

"Okay so just, whenever you want to use the device just vibrate at the right frequency and it will activate," Tinkerbell explained as she stood back with the rest of Alpha Armada.

Anna nodded and took a few calming breaths before basically starting her engines. She had to giggle at that, but that was how this felt. The choker emitted a small warm glow and once Anna took her first step she disappeared in a blink in front of Alpha Armada.

Anna was stunned as a swirl of pinks and greens surrounded her. She slowed down a little and looked around at what she saw. Us everything seemed to calm down around her she could see that the pinks and greens were clouds of sorts, like she was out in space in one of those pictures she saw as a kid. All around her were these blurry bubbles like things with what she's assuming to be earths.

"Whoa," was all she could say as she took it all in. She kind of wishes she could take a photo, but she has nothing on her to do that and she can't exactly write anything down right now while her hands were full.

"I can't see into them and I don't exactly want to make a wrong choice," Anna hummed to herself and looked back. She could see one bubble rippling, which must be where she came from. She wanted to take more stock of her surroundings but found herself venturing a little close to a bubble and like a black hole it suck her in.

Anna stumbled and cursed as she tried to catch herself with Frostbite still in her arms. She managed to skid to a halt but the momentum made her drop to the ground. This time grass met her instead of snow. She really needed to learn to stick that landing. She let out a frustrated sigh as her vision swam in front of her. Elsa was still out like a light and lying on her side. Anna cringed. She might feel that fall when she wakes up and she fears what the villain would do.

First she curls up with her head on the ground and groans. She felt ready to throw up and her muscles were actually a little shaky. Maybe she should think to take an energy boost before jumping like that, it wasn't agreeing with her.

After a few minutes of collecting herself, Anna manages to move onto all fours and shake her head to clear her vision. Though when she looks up all she sees are the barrels of guns pointing to her. Her eyes widened and followed the long black barrels up to what looked like an S.W.A.T. team surrounding them.

"Uh, we come in peace?" Anna gives a nervous giggle. There was this split second of her brain going 'oh shit' before the stock of a gun smashes into her face making her black out.

Anna groaned as she shook her head. She could feel that she was sitting down and that her arms and legs were bound. This was just great! Here she thought it would have been easy stumbling into another universe. Should have known it could never be that easy to enter into a foreign place.

"Leave us; I want to see who these women are myself."

Wait…she knows that voice. It was really familiar, but she didn't want to believe it till she saw it herself.

Anna tilted her head as she heard shuffling then a door close. To her side she could hear someone struggling and growling. That must be Alpha Frostbite. The clacking of heels moved around them before stopping before them.

"Now, let me explain something to you two before I take your blindfolds of okay? I'm not very happy with _supers_ being in my town and as far as I remember, supers were sort of banned. So, I'm going to remove these blindfolds and you two are going to tell me, why you chose to ignore that rule. It's just one simple rule girls," the voice said and Anna felt increasingly uncomfortable.

Speedster closed her eyes at the sudden brightness before shaking her head. She was very happy that her mask was still in place, but Frostbite didn't have a mask anymore. She blinked her eyes open and looked everywhere except the woman standing in front of them.

They were in an office, a very fancy one that reminded her of an official's office. Frostbite went deadly silent next to her. Speedster's heart was racing as she looked to the plaque on the desk just behind the woman. She made out the word Mayor on it.

With a gulp and a deep shaky breath Anna looked up to see a very stern version of herself.

 _Fuck._

* * *

 **How about them apples?!**

 **I wanted to end it at the gun butt in the face but I was too short on words to my liking...**

 **So have this instead!**

 **What will happen?**

 **Ya'll just have to find out!**

 **X3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Did ya'll miss this?**

 **I was stuck for the longest time and for no reason whatsoever! It was crazy!**

 **But anyway!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Speedster swallowed hard. This woman glaring at them was no doubt this world's version of herself. Sure, she was a little older, her hair was darker and pulled into a tight bun, but there was no mistaking those teal eyes and freckles. Not to mention her voice sounded the same all be it slightly more mature.

The scariest thing about the woman was the sharpness of her eyes. There was no happy sparkle, no light of innocence. They looked angry and cold. All warmth seemed to drain from Speedsters body as she stared into them.

"Now, you two seem to be new around here and don't think you can pull any tricks to get out. This room was designed to suppress a supers powers. You are but human here," the woman said as she all but sneered at them.

Frostbite was growling and trying her hardest to get out of her bindings. Anna felt bad for her. She's only ever known the use of her powers and this must feel very much like it did when Alpha Armada had her locked up.

"Frostbite calm down," Anna hissed to the girl, but Elsa just let out an aggravated shout.

"Damn it Frostbite, just keep calm," Anna tried again. She didn't want to cause more trouble than they were already in.

"Your friend doesn't seem to listen to you," the Governor smirked, "but that is a very telling name. I'm guessing she has something to do with ice powers? And you? With that lightning bolt on your chest. Speed is it? Always so easy to tell. It must be so frustrating not to be able to go fast," the woman sneered, like she was disgusted.

Anna was baffled as to how she could turn out like this. She can't ever imagine herself being cold and unkind, not even when she thought her Frostbite wanted her dead.

Anna hung her head, she felt lost.

"I guess I could make examples out of you two," the Governor hummed and leaned against her desk, "But of course we'd need to identify you two first," she added.

Anna frowned and looked up. Sure she was wearing a mask so the woman couldn't know who she was but Frostbite wasn't disguised. How could she not recognize Elsa? Unless…

"Wait! Wait hold on, I have a question first," Speedster said as the woman stepped closer.

"And what is that?" The Governor asked with a mild tone of annoyance.

"Are you angry with supers because they are the reason Elsa isn't in your life?" Speedster asked.

She watched the woman's eyes widen and a spark of something lit up. It was this glorious split second of a happy memory flashing in her eyes before it turned dark. The Governor growled and gripped Speedsters wrists tightly on the chair as she bared her teeth in front her face.

"What the fuck do you know about Elsa? If you truly are a runner like your outfit suggest then I have less mercy for you than those who have strength," she growled dangerously. Pure hatred seeped from her tongue like venom.

Speedster could however see that she was trying her hardest not to cry. She wasn't angry like she was letting on. She was sad, incredibly sad.

"She's dead isn't she?" Anna asked. Frostbite had gone silent in her chair as she looked to the two redheads. No doubt paying attention after hearing her name.

Speedster watched the woman stare at her for a few seconds before she moved to the side of the room. Anna gulped as the governor pulled out a gun from a drawer at a desk to the side and then point it at her forehead.

Her muscles tensed and she gulped. She pressed the wrong buttons this time. Frostbite started acting up again, no doubt wanting to rescue her from this threat.

Speedster saw the binds on the villains wrist snap as she broke free. Frostbite gave an angry animalistic shout as she tackled the Governor. She gripped the wrist that held the gun and slammed it onto the floor till the woman let go of it, then she raised her fist.

"Elsa stop!" Speedster called making the villain freeze in what she was about to do. The scared look on the Governors face turned into confusion.

"What did you just call her?" The Governor asked as Elsa stood and took a step back, still growling.

"Elsa," Frostbite growled out, answering for Speedster. The governor stood up shakily and really looked at Elsa now. She studied her, eyes furrowed in deep concentration.

"Platinum hair, ice blue eyes, slight dusting of freckles," the older Anna whispered to herself. She reached out to touch the villain, but Elsa pulled back with a grunt.

"It can't be…" she said softly.

"It's not," Speedster said and both women looked to her.

"She's not _your_ Elsa, but she is _an_ Elsa," Speedster clarified.

"I don't understand," Governor said frowning, "who are you?" She asked.

"Remove my mask, you'll know," Speedster said. The Governor frowned more and slowly reached out. Once she gripped Speedsters mask and pulled it off her eyes widened. She dropped the mask to the floor and stumbled back.

"This is, no, you can't be, I…" the Governor couldn't finish her sentence, her thoughts too jumbled. Speedster watched as the older Anna moved to sit behind her desk. Her hands moved into her hair and it almost looked like she was going to hyperventilate.

"It's not time travel," Speedster said calmly.

"What?" The Governor asked looking up to her confused.

"I said it's not time travel. I am you yes, but I'm from another universe, so is Elsa," Speedster said. Frostbite, at hearing her name, moved to free Speedster of her bindings. Once free to move Speedster picked up her mask and walked over to the desk.

"Parallel universes?" The Governor asked as she clasped her hands together in front of her. Speedster saw how the older version of her was restraining herself. She was trying to be professional here.

"That's what I'm going with," Speedster nodded. The Governor nodded and rested her mouth on her clasped hands, deep in thought.

"No time travel?" She asked, there was a hint of hope and sadness in her eyes.

"I actually don't think time travel is what we think. My universe and Frostbites universe was practically identical, except for one key aspect and that had a butterfly effect to the events that happened," Speedster said as she pulled out her note book from the pouch.

Speedster poked out her tongue as she drew what she saw when she did her jump.

"Everything is happening at the same time. I must have been running diagonally again, because you're obviously older and looks like I don't have powers in this universe," Speedster said as she showed the Governor her doodle.

"Bubbles?" The Governor asked as she looks up to Speedster.

"That's what I saw, but I think it's more like layers. I'm just a little unstable entering that state so everything is jumbled. This is all new to me," Speedster admitted.

The Governor looked between Speedster and the drawing a few times, then to Frostbite who was looking around the room. She looked a little restless.

"So that's Elsa?" The Governor asked and Speedster nodded.

"I call her Alpha Elsa. I'm going with Prime Anna. Makes it easier to distinguish and remind myself that she's not my Elsa," Speedster said. Alpha Elsa tilted her head and looked to them.

"Did you lose your Elsa too?" The Governor asked.

"No, it's more like she lost me. I was doing a routine speed check, but something must have glitched and I jumped into Alpha Earth," Speedster said as she hummed.

"So you are a runner," the older Anna said matter of factually.

"Speedster at your service!" Anna chirped happily.

"Speedster? That's a stupid name, why not…Flash?" The Governor asked.

"Copy right issues." Speedster hummed sadly.

"What?" The Governor frowned.

"Nothing! I like the name and I was only like 13 at the time," Anna giggled. The Governor nodded and let out a deep sigh.

"So in your universe, we have a super power. Alpha Elsa has super powers, ice right?" She asked looking to the runner.

"Yes, in both Alpha and Prime Elsa is known as Frostbite, a villain with ice powers," Speedster explained.

"Wait hold on, villain? I can't see Elsa being evil, my Elsa was the purest of people!" The Governor said, this made her sound a lot more like how Anna would.

"No one is born evil, they are made evil. I think it's safe to say that both Prime and Alpha Elsa grew up the same. Abuse changes a person," Speedster whispered as her heart clenched. Prime Anna could see the shock in the Governor's eyes.

"Tell me about your Elsa," Speedster said as she sat down on the desk. She fiddled with her mask as she smiled softly to the older Anna. The Governor swallowed hard as tears gathered in her eyes.

"We grew up together, the best of friends. She was very into the supers. I didn't pay them much mind. Then one day, while in the city center for some reason or another. A villain attacked. The supers came to help, but…one of the sky scrapers was collapsing and…I just barely survived. Elsa," the Governor's breath hitched and her knuckles turned white from clenching so hard, "she wasn't as fortunate. A lot of people lost their lives that day or were injured. It happened about…fifteen or so years ago. We were fresh out of college. Elsa was going to be an architect and I was going to be a lawyer," she finished as tears silently run down her cheeks.

Anna stared at the older version of her. She looked so sad, heartbroken even.

"Did she know?" Anna asked. The Governor sniffed and looked up to her with questioning eyes.

"Know what?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"That you loved her?" Anna asked softly.

"I never had the chance to tell her, but I think she knew and I think she loved me back. Same sex couples are rare," the Governor said and Anna tilted her head.

"Guess that is another difference between our worlds. Prime is pretty open with same sex couples. More and more are coming out due to new laws," Anna hummed and the Governor smiled, her eyes still had a watery shimmer to them.

"That sounds lovely. What about Alpha?" The Governor asked as she tilted her head to Elsa who was starting to look a little alarmed. Anna frowned till she saw the glistening of her outfit and the carpet she was walking on turn damp.

"Oh shoot can you stop the thing making us not have powers? Frostbites outfit is made from ice and without her keeping it cold it's starting to melt," Anna said as she jumped off the desk.

The Governors eyes widened and she typed a code into a keypad next to her telephone. Speedster could feel the buzzing of her power come back to her. She never noticed how aware she was of the energy flowing through her.

Frostbite seemed to relax as her outfit turned back into its frosty look. She looked over herself before waving her hand and turning it into a beautiful dress.

"Incredible," the older Anna breathed as she watched. Anna gave a faint smile before it widened at the slight blush forming on the older ones face.

"What?" Elsa asked as she tilted her head to the two redheads.

"Oh nothing, you look beautiful Elsa," Anna chirped happily and Elsa smiled brightly. The Governor just cleared her throat.

"Elsa this is Anna," Speedster said as she slowly walked closer to the villain. She wasn't sure where they now stood with her mental state. Frostbite tilted her head and raked her eyes over the older woman.

"She does look like an Anna," Elsa said as she fidgeted with her hands before holding one out shakily. Speedster could see the human fighting to come back from the beast like look in Frostbites eyes. She's been alone so long; remembering how to be civil must be a little foggy.

"A pleasure to meet you Elsa," the Governor said politely as she took hold of Elsa's hand gently and shook it slowly. Speedster tilted her head as she looked between the two.

"Alpha looks a lot like Elsa did now that I'm really looking at her," the Governor breathed before clenching her teeth.

"I think there was a reason I came here. If every universe is just the instance of the original, but with one small difference causing a butterfly effect then this is all happening as it should. Everything happens for a reason," Anna smiled.

Yes, everything happens for a reason.

* * *

 ***big sigh of relief***

 **Okay, hope ya'll liked that! This is going a way different route than I wanted, but I might have shot myself in the foot by the whole 'not time travel' thing. Anyway!**

 **Hope to see ya'lls thoughts!**

 **Till next time!**

 **X3**


End file.
